Forging a Family
by littlepatriot
Summary: Follow the stories of a clone commander, two Jedi, and a Republic Intelligence Officer from their very first meeting to the crucial turning point in their lives. This adventure will not only challenge all, but will create a bond between them, a bond born of war and sacrifice. A bond that can never be broken. Pre Geonosis- Post Order 66 Star Wars AU
1. Chapter 1

CC-1192 was a gruff, no nonsense, and most of all obedient clone trooper. The commander of the newly formed 206th Star Corps, it was his responsibility to make the decisions for his regiment, which targets to strike, and minimizing casualties. Being a loyal soldier of The Republic also meant that CC-1192 had unyielding loyalty to the Supreme Chancellor, or was supposed to in theory. CC-1192 was also independent, extremely analytical, and did not hold himself above disobeying orders he thought incorrect.

That all changed one day, with the arrival of two Jedi straight from the Temple on Coruscant. No longer would CC-1192 be in direct command of the 206th, rather he would be taking orders from two Jedi which made him quite unhappy. The two Jedi heading to Kamino to take command of the 206th Sky Corps were Jedi Master Mantina Bollum and her padawan Cariss Rozcrantz.

Cariss for starters was quite excited to finally be free from the Jedi Temples confines, where he had spent his entire life training. It felt good to get out and explore the vast galaxy around him.

"Master who are we to be working with?" Asked Rozcrantz to his master. " Our partner in this endeavor is a clone with the designation CC-1192, I've heard he's quite the character." Master Bollum replied with a slight chuckle.

"How so?" Questioned Cariss. Of all the stories he'd heard of clones none of them mentioned words other than obedient and loyalty.

"Well, from what I am told this clone is unique. He is independent, analytical, but also fiercely loyal to those he trusts with his life." Replied Master Bollum to her now stunned padawan.

As their ship tore through the rain clouds and thunderstorms that defined Kamino, both Jedi couldn't help to wonder what experiences would be in store for them in the future. They both knew war the Confederation of Independent Systems was inevitable, they just didn't know when the spark would light the fire.

Both felt the "thump" of the ship setting down on a drenched landing platform in Tipoca City, the main clone training center. Both force users promptly stood and walked towards the now lowering ramp.

"Great, just what I needed, a nice bath." Rozcrantz sarcastically said, earning him a stifled laugh from his master.

As they made off the ship and towards the double doors at the end of the landing platform both were a bit nervous about meeting their "unique" clone commander. As they entered the facility they were met below with the most awe inspiring scene either had witnessed during their lifetimes.

Row upon row of white clad men standing at attention with a few having colored stripes upon their armor, signifying the officers who were placed at regular intervals.

" Wow! How many do you think there are Master?" Wispered Padawan Rozcrantz, stunned almost into silence.

"I don't know I will guess over 100,000 at least. Too bad I can't use my force abilities to get lightening fast head counts. Come on let's go down and greet them." Master Bollum replied, with a slight hint of humor in her tone. Both Jedi began their trek to the turbolift that would take them down below.

Meanwhile, down below CC-1192 didn't know what to expect in the inevitable meeting either. Before forming up, CC-1192 asked his closest brothers how they felt about their new Jedi Generals. His brothers including Commanders Cody, Gree, Stone,Bly and Captian Rex all stated that they were looking forward to their new superiors and told CC-1192 not to worry.

At present however CC-1192 was still on edge about the upcoming meeting.

"How are you holding up Commander?" Asked CT- 6210 "Deviss", a captian in Commander Bly's 327th Star Corps.

After his training as a young clone with his 4 brothers, Deviss became his constant companion throughout his older training years. They both had hoped that they would be assigned to the same unit, and were a bit saddened that they would be separated. However they would each be a member of Star Corps.

"Well Deviss, I'm just a little on edge about meeting my new Jedi Generals." Replied CC-1192 warily.

Suddenly Deviss clapped his gloved hand onto CC-1192's shoulder and said "I couldn't agree with you more, _vod. _However I don't think you should worry about it too much." CC-1192 could on smile and nod his head at the encouragement his fellow brother, fellow _vod,_ offered him.

Suddenly the sound of doors opening revealed two robed figures who promptly began walking towards the waiting clone troopers.

"Master Bollum, welcome to your new regiment." A voice called out suddenly. All heads turned to see Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi striding over towards the Master and Padawan.

"Who are they Master Kenobi?" Bollum whispered quietly for fear of being heard by the soldiers in the room.

"These men are organized into the 206th Sky Corps, a regiment you are now the leader of." Obi Wan said, promptly spinning on his heels and walking away.

Slowly Master Bollum and Padawan Rozcrantz approached the clone troopers they would be leading into battle.

"Who is in command of this regiment at present?" Asked Bollum, her eyes sweeping over the large amounts of cloned soldiers.

"I am General." A voiced said, and instantly a clone bearing yellow stripes stepped forward and snapped to a salute.

"What is your name Commander?" Asked Master Bollum, staring at the patterns of yellow color on the man's armor. "My designation is CC-1192, sir." Replied the clone commander in a stern voice. Both Jedi stared back before Master Bollum took the initative and introduced herself.

" My name is Jedi Master Mantina Bollum, and this here is my Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz. We look forward to a great many experiences with you men, and hope in the end peace will be the result of our actions." Slowly her Padawan reached out his hand towards a clone Captian and introduced himself. " Cariss" he said. The clone captian then reached out and shook the Jedi's extended hand, "Wasp" he replied.

With the introductions complete both clones and Jedi began to plan out their first assault on the Separatists. Preparing for the coming of a new, and incredibly destructive war.

.


	2. Intelligence is Key

Chapter 2- Intelligence is Key

**STAR WARS is the product of George Lucas and Disney, I own nothing. The characters of Smokes, Bollum, Rozcrantz, and The Misfits are products of my thoughts**.

As the meeting between clone and Jedi were occurring planet side on Kamino, high above in the atmosphere a ship began its descent towards the swirling oceans and violent thunderstorms. Onboard were four individuals, all with a shadowy past. These four sentients were known as "The Misfits" a collection of younglings ages 18, 19, 21, and 24 who were intelligence officers for the Republic. Among them was 18 year old agent Drues Regulan. Originally born under the name Ordo Mankata on the planet of Mandalore, Regulan and his immediate family fled to Alderaan following inter clan fighting. There the family changed their names in order to protect themselves and eventually adapted to Alderaanian culture, although their Mandalorian roots still made appearances.

Eventually after his parents earned enough money to send Drues to school, they did. At school on Alderaan Drues pursued his dream of studying about behavior and cognition. Upon completion he was well educated in psychology and cognitive behavioral science. Shortly afterwards he was approached by Republic Intelligence, where he took his first job.

Now, a year after becoming an agent for the Republic who specialized in "psychological operations" Drues was on yet another operation. He looked forward to meeting the clones and jedi as he had never talked to either personally before, merely observed.

He was dressed in the fatigue of a smuggler, a wide brimmed black hat, black pants, and black boots with a matching black coat hiding dual blasters, a large knife and a switchblade. One almost couldn't see him as he blended in perfectly with the surrounding darkness, you didn't earn the nickname "The Nightstalker" wearing flashy clothing.

The ship touching down made all four "Misfits" stir; the entire journey had been done in complete silence, each agent thinking about the future ahead.

"Well it looks like we are here." Said Agent Mahan Sirandes, a Zabrak.

"It does indeed look like we landed on the right planet; I mean look at all that rain." Replied Drues Regulan softly, one could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was the known joker of the group and that made it quite refreshing.

"Okay listen up kiddies, here's the plan, Drues and Morti exit first, you two will be heading to meet directly with your regiments. Sirandes and I will head to the office of Lama Su, good luck gentlemen." The speech given by the lead agent, Waylon Kafinka of Corellia.

As Drues and his fellow intelligence officer exited the ship into the driving rain and howling wind, he couldn't feel but a little excitement at the adventure he was about to start. It was a nice break from the constant interrogating, assassinations, and political upheaval that he and the other agents were assigned to carry out.

As he entered the dome structure and passed the almost endless rows of white clone troopers below on his way to the turbolift he couldn't help but stare briefly in amazement at the huge number of men in such a space.

As the turbolift finally stopped and the doors opened, his greenish blue colored eyes were immediately drawn to two robed figures that slowly turned to look at him. It now seemed that all eyes were on him and his fellow agent.

"Miss Bollum and Mr. Rozcrantz?" He asked, directing the question at the two standing in front of him.

"Yes, it appears that's who we are" replied the female robed Jedi who had a smile on her face. "You must be agent Drue Regulan?" she asked.

"Uhh yes Ma'am, that's correct." Drues slowly spoke and began walking towards the figures, stopping in front of them. I'm with Republic Intelligence, I have been assigned to your regiment the 206th Sky Corps." He added quickly, fearing they would be suspicious as to why a random person was asking for their names.

The three slowly exchanged looks and glances until Master Bollum reached her hand out. "Mantina Bollum" she said while shaking his hand. Drues then glanced at the other Jedi who promptly reached out, "Cariss…. Cariss Rozcrantz" the Jedi said.

"Nice to meet you, however I was also expecting a clone commander would also be involved in this liaison?" Agent Regulan added softly.

"That would be me sir" a voice suddenly said, as a yellow striped clone trooper broke formation and walked towards Drues.

"CC-1192 at your service Sir!" The white armored clone said as he snapped to attention.

"Drues Regulan at YOUR service commander." Regulan said as he reached out and promply both Republic agent and clone commander shook hands. " It will be a pleasure to serve alongside you commander. I've heard many stories about clones and want to see if any are true." Drues said with a smile.

"Well sir, let's hope some are and some aren't." CC-1192 responded, chuckling all the while.

Suddenly another clone stepped out of formation and made his way over to the commander and agent.

"Sir, a pleasure to meet you. I've heard from some of our commandos that you and your team are quite well known in the intelligence community and the underworld." The red striped clone stated.

"Well we hoped we weren't but oh well can stay unknown forever I presume." Drues responded with a sigh. "Oh I almost forgot, whats your name captian?" Asked Drues respectively.

"The name is Wasp sir. An honor to meet and serve with you." The clone captian replied shaking hands with this Republic intelligence officer.

Whatever thoughts of nervousness Drues had before the meeting was no completely extinguished. These clones and jedi would become his family for a long time now that he was settled in, and he didn't feel bad about that at all. He stole a smile to himself realizing how foolish it had been to get worried over something like this.

This adventure would be one that he would remember for the rest of his life, he was sure of it.


	3. Getting an Identity

Chapter 3: Earning a Name

Mearly two days after the arrival of the Jedi and Republic Intelligence, the 206th Sky Corps was assembled to complete its first mission. The mission seemed fairly straightforward, demolish a Separatist outpost on the planet of Saleucami. As the 206th was gearing up to head out, a briefing was under session with the senior clone officers, Jedi, and Agent Regulen in attendance.

" Padawan Rozcrantz and I will keep to the sides of the column, Commander your on point, Captain you will be watching our rear, and Regulan where will you be?" Questioned Master Bollum, staring the Republic Intelligence officer.

"I guess I could scout ahead and terminate any single targets or small groups that I come upon. It will save you people some time and headaches." Regulan replied smirking slightly at the last word in his previous statement.

Clone commander CC-1192 immediately turned his head in Agents Regulan's direction and said "You know that sounds interesting."

"Indeed it is commander, indeed it is." Regulan replied.

Finally after traveling twelve hours in hyperspace, the 206th Sky Corps finally landed on Saleucami. It was dark when the troops began to disembark, many heading for speeders or walkers. As the men got into formation, Agent Regulan was busy checking his dual DE 20 heavy blasters, making sure he was prepared for a firefight if the situation got out of hand. Once he was confident his equipment would keep him alive he strode towards the Jedi.

"Alright I'm gonna scram, if I run into anything I will call, or you'll see blaster flashes." He said as he stood, waiting for their reply.

"Very well Agent Regulan, we'll be listening carefully." Master Bollum replied giving the young intelligence officer a wink.

Drues then began to trek into the darkness, up the path until he disappeared into the night.

After Drues had disappeared into the night, like some sort of ghost, Captian Maze who had observed the conversation between the Jedi and Republic agent turned to Commander CC-1192.

"Do you think he'll be alright commander?" Maze asked warily.

"Oh no need to worry Maze, I'm sure we'll see quite a few corpses and droid parts as we near the target. I think that our little Republic agent is quite capable of handling a couple of enemies. Plus he's got the advantage of blending into the night. I'm beginning to like him already." CC-1192 replied with a smile on his face, trying to ease away to worry of his second in command.

As CC-1192 turned around, he suddenly found himself staring the two Jedi.

"Okay Commander if you and your men are ready then it's time to move out." Padawan Rozcrantz said as he put on his hood, effectively concealing his face beneath a dark shadow.

"Sir yes Sir! Alright men its time to step off!" Commander CC-1192 ordered the troopers who promptly fell into their proper positions. Before long the entire column was quietly marching towards their first taste of battle.

After a number of hours of marching, the regiment saw the first sign of the handiwork done at the hand of Agent Drues Regulan. Droids were seen that appeared to have had their heads forcefully disconnected from their bodies, others had blaster shots right in the center of their metallic craniums. They also came upon a speeder that appeared to have exploded, with its remains still smoldering.

Before long a massive outline began to take shape in front of the troops, the Separatist outpost.

"Wow", a number of troopers collectively said gaping at the size of their target.

Up front Commander CC-1192 suddenly saw movement to his front right. "Who's there? Show yourself." He demanded as he drew his blaster carbine and pointed it at the moving figure, a number of troopers behind him followed likewise.

"Well this is certainly a most unique welcome back party." The figure spoke; soft chuckling soon followed the statement.

Although he was sure of whom it was CC-1192 still moved his hand to the right side of the helmet to activate his headlights. The lights illuminated the face of Agent Regulan with a huge grin across his face. CC-1192 finally relaxed and allowed himself a brief smile beneath his bucket.

"Well it's good to see you came out in one piece sir." CC-1192 replied as his smile slowly but surely went away.

"Indeed Commander, now how about we blow this facility and call it a night." Drues replied, rubbing his eyes to exaggerate his fatigued state.

"Very well sir. Alright men form into attack squads, we're moving in." CC-1192 quietly instructed his men, who did as they were told.

After the group advanced to the door and breached it, Master Bollum and Padawan Rozcrantz moved in front of the troops and ignited their lightsabers, the greenish blue mix of colors illuminating the pitch black hallways. Many of the clone troopers switched their HUD's in their helmets to either night vision or infrared, allowing easier navigation in the dark corridors, and began planting explosives to the walls. Behind the two Jedi stalked CC-1192, his night vision allowing him to glance and check for potential threats. Slithering along the wall to his immediate right was Agent Regulan, with both his blaster pistols drawn one with a flashlight attached pointing down the hallway.

Suddenly a red blaster bolt whizzed towards the Jedi, with Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz promptly blocking it.

"Clankers!" Shouted a sergeant by the name of Trips.

A firefight had suddenly begun, and enemy droids began appearing in hallways to the front and on both sides of the column. In front the two Jedi were blocking shots and slashing droids to pieces trying to prevent and bolts from getting through and hitting their troops. CC-1192 was busy swiveling on his heel shooting at droids to his front and left. Along the wall Agent Regulan was zapping as many droids as he possibly could, at one point picking up the leg of a droid and smashing into the head of another.

However it soon became apparent that the firefight was a stalemate, and the Republic troops only had a limited number of reinforcements.

"We can't continue any longer! Least we want our position to become untenable!" Shouted Captian Maze over the sounds of battle.

"I agree, we need to pull out and pull out now!" Screamed Master Bollum, and soon the members of the 206th rapidly made their way out of the facility. The droids following and firing at every step they took.

As the regiment regroup outside, the two Jedi used The Force to slam the entrance doors shut and lock them, temporarily sealing the enemy forces inside.

"Okay lets blow this place and get the heck out of here." Said Drues Regulan in between heavy breaths.

At the command a clone trooper pushed a button, but nothing happened.

"Uh oh… there appears to be some sort of error in the detonator. It must be manually detonated in order for this to work." Padawan Rozcrantz said, then sighed, frustrated.

"I'll do it." A stern voice said as CC-1192 stepped forward. "I'll detonate the charge; all I need is a little cover fire."

"Okay Commander, we will give you suppressing fire. I thank you for doing this, your efforts at heroic and you'll never be forgotten." Said Master Bollum sadly, fully expecting this mission to be the first but last mission for CC-1192.

As CC-1192 entered the building with blaster blazing, he was calm and collected. He knew the success of the mission rested on his shoulders, and he couldn't fail. He ran to the primary set of explosives and hesitated, his finger resting above the switch that would detonate every device planted. Realizing his hesitation could put the others in jeopardy he pressed the button and was immediately met with a blaze of heat and sound that sent him flying back into the opposite wall, where he was covered by falling debris.

The explosions were some of the loudest things many of the men had ever heard, the flashes the brightest things they've ever saw. In only a few seconds the outpost began to collapse in upon itself until all that was left were dusty, smoldering remains. Everyone had their head bowed in remembrance and sadness at the sacrifice of Commander CC-1192, he had perished a hero.

"He is a hero, his selflessness unmatched, who will be remembered in all our hearts." Murmured Master Bollum softly.

Suddenly footsteps were heard to their front, and amazing the figure that greeted them made all gasp in shock.

The Commander walked out of the dust and smoke, his armor charred and smoking in some places.

"I knew he would make it. When you have that Fett DNA in you, you can survive a lot and I mean a lot of situations." Regulan replied, a smile of happiness on his face for the commander who was thought to have been lost.

"Commander? You…. You… survived!" Yelled Captian Maze shocked at the sight of his still breathing commander.

Walking up to his shocked captian, CC-1192 removed his helmet and clapped his hand on his subordinates shoulder, smiling. "Yes Captian Maze, it appears I am back from the grave."

"Well it looks like you made it out alive Smokes." A voice said, and CC-1192 turned in the direction he heard. Staring at him with a slight grin was Agent Drues Regulan.

"Uh excuse me sir, who is Smokes." The battered clone commander asked, confused.

"Smokes is you. After your stint just now and the condition your armor is in I thought it'd be a fitting name. I hope you like it; if not there are always other ones we can choose from." Regulan replied.

"Oh no sir I enjoy the name Smokes. I appreciate you giving me the name; I've always wanted to be known by name rather than a designation number." Replied Commander Smokes, grinning at the thought of having a name for the first time in his life.

"Not a problem Commander Smokes, now can we all finally head back to our landing point before we all fall asleep?" Asked Regulan as he began to feel the fatigue getting to him.

"Sure thing Agent Regulan." Replied Captian Maze as he and the others began to move out.

The first mission of the 206th had been a success, and was a major turning point for the members involved. No longer were they shinies, their first experience of battle had prepared them for what was to come. It had also begun forming the bonds between Jedi, clone trooper, and spy that would last for eternity. They were a family, brought together by fighting, and the need to keep each other safe.


	4. You Are Human

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Opinions

_5 months after the operation on Saleucalmi. _

It had been a couple of months since the 206th Sky Corps completed their first mission. Since then the regiment had conducted a number of other operations and fought in many more battles. As time wore on some new faces began to appear, as replacements for casualties brought along by battle.

In those two months since his first real taste of battle, Commander Smokes had also changed. He found himself falling into a near daily routine, get up, get calf, get food, give orders, train, talk to Jedi, play sabacc with Regulan, and go to bed. He found this routine seemed to take his mind off the fact that he was bred to fight.

His relationships with his Jedi generals and Republic Intelligence liaison also began to shift and change. He found his intial suspicions about the two Jedi to be slowly melting away. When first told he was to have two Jedi as superiors, it unnerved him, he'd thought they would simply throw men into frontal assaults for no reason. However, the more he worked alongside the pair, the more he grew to trust them. They had fought alongside his men, suffered with them, and cried over their losses.

The same could be said of Agent Regulan, and then some. Since their first meeting all those days ago on Kamino, their relationship had grown exponentially. At first they were the equivalent of acquaintances fighting towards a common goal, now they were acting like best friends, _like brothers._ Smokes and Drues would spend many hours at night playing many rounds of sabacc and discussing many topics, from their lives to their common ancestral planet of Mandalore.

Presently, the 206th was back on Courescant for a grand review by the Supreme Chancellor. The 206th, 501st, 212th, 41st, 327th, and the Courescant Guard were involved in the ceremony. As such, Smokes got to meet his old training brothers like Cody, Gree, Rex, and his old friend Deviss.

After all the regiments and battalions arrived and settled in, many of troops, and Jedi generals formed small groups in which they played sabacc or simply talked.

A number of clone troopers were gathered around Agent Regulan who was currently engaged in a game of sabacc with Commander Deviss of the 327th Sky Corps. He was being hounded by questions from many clone troopers and even commanders about Mandalore. To him, it seemed that these cloned human beings were almost desperate to learn of the planet, culture, and even dress that their ancestral genetic template originated from. He gladly tried to answer as many questions as possible without screwing up the sabacc game.

"Sir I have a question." Said Smokes chiming in, while his eyes remained fixed on the sabacc cards in Deviss's hands.

"Yes Commander, what is your question?" Asked Drues, his eyes intently fixed on his commander and friend who he served alongside.

"Well sir, many of us here such as Gree and Cody believe that the rest of the galaxy views us as non sentients, non humans because of our same genetic makeup. As such many people think we are expendable droids with no emotions…. What do you think sir?" Asked Smokes, with an edge to his voice, angered at being called a droid.

"Well Smokes, I think we can go ahead and throw out all of you with the exception of troopers such as Appo or Vill as being droids. I believe that all of you show emotions, Gree, I know I shouldn't say it aloud, but I can tell you care to Master Ulundi. Cody, I can see how you and General Kenobi interact, your body language and tone matching that of friends talking. And Smokes, you show emotion on a daily basis. Whether its grumpiness after being woken up, or cockiness after beating my hand in sabacc. The bottom line is that all of you here are emotional living, breathing beings. It is human nature to feel emotions, to care about those you love, and to question. To abandon these principles, these core principals, that's what a droid does, not a human being." Drues replied, smirking slightly at the stunned looks on virtually every troopers face.

"Uh, sir what do you mean by question?" Asked Captain Rex of the 501st Legion, quietly.

"I mean question everything. I know you men are taught that orders are orders and that they keep you alive, but I've seen my fair share to think otherwise. There will come a time when you will be faced with an order that requires you to make a decision that has monumental consequences, whether that order decides the fate or a mission or the life of a person. And you will have to make an individual decision on whether to blindly follow with no questions asked, or analyze and even possibly disobey. I've seen my share of what horrible orders can do, when they're justified by lies or deception." Regulan replied solemnly, his face cast down, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

There was a silence that stretched for many minutes surrounding the sabacc table, the game having long since come to a halt. The troopers stood, attempting to take in all the information, and process it. Many still retaining looks of shock and incredulity upon their faces.

Drues speech appeared to have roused a number of other clone troopers and even Jedi, all who were standing in a circle around the small table. Dures guessed there were at least eighty to ninety individuals standing there in silence, all eyes on him.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your poetic words Agent Regulen." A voice suddenly spoke, Drues turned and stared back into the face of a Twi'lek Jedi Master.

"Much appreciated Master Secura, but it was just my opinion. I'm sure many others have a different take." Drues replied, glad that the awkward silence had been punctuated by sounds, although grateful that the clones were thinking about what he said.

And then Drues saw something he would never see in his time with the GAR. Tears, tears running down the faces of a number of clone troopers, including Commanders Gree and Bly, and Deviss.

"Sir, no one… no one's ever said such things about us. It..it makes me feel so… so…. alive.. so human. "Replied Commander Bly, as his General Aayla Secura moved towards him and wrapped her hand around his shaking one and squeezed it tight.

"I'm honored to make you men feel that way, after all you are sentients, and deserved to be treated as such. Don't ever let someone tell you that you aren't and if it helps remember this conversation." Regulan said smiling, as he learned back in his chair, his face and body language displaying a little bit of teenager cockiness. After all he was only 18 standard years old.

Eventually the silence was broken as talking resumed, but Drues and the Jedi could still feel the gratitude and happiness of the clones after finally being acknowledged as human beings in addition to their curiosity at having their core belief of orders challenged by someone whose life had been changed by them.

However, tomorrow they would come virtually face to face with the Supreme Chancellor, the man who gave said orders. And the opinions of the man would finally be revealed.


	5. Opinions and Revelations

Chapter 5: Opinions of a Ruler and Revelations

_The next day _

The various clone regiments, battalions, and companies were all lined up in a perfect linear formation awaiting the arrival of the Supreme Chancellor of The Republic. Standing in front of their troops stood the commanders, captains and Jedi generals.

"Do you know when his Excellency will finally appear? It feels like we've been standing here for hours Master Ulundi." Complained Padawan Bariss Offee to her Master Luminara, both accompanying their clones of the 41st Elite Corps.

"Well Sir I do know one thing." Replied the green striped clone Commander Gree.

"And what is it that you know Gree?" Asked Offee quietly.

"It's that the Chancellor can make his own schedule. He is after all the leader of The Republic." Gree replied, and Master Ulundi knew that there was a smirk under that mask. While Gree was loyal to the Chancellor, she somehow thought that his loyalty to the Jedi was stronger, but she wasn't completely sold on the idea.

Direclty adjacent to the 41st stood the 206th with Commander Smokes, Captain Wasp, Pawadan Rozcrantz and Master Bollum all lined up in front of their troopers.

"Great force above what is taking the old man so much time to get here" complained Padawan Rozcrantz, his head drooping towards the ground, staring at his boots.

"Well if it makes you feel better General, I would agree with you there. Sure the Chancellor leads The Republic, but that doesn't mean he earns the most respect in my book." Said Commander Smokes, finally letting his opinion of the man he was in theory supposed to be loyal to, slip from his mouth.

"Sir, all we are to do is follow orders, not question the Chancellor we serve." Said Captain Wasp in a scolding tone towards his superior.

"I know that Wasp and I appreciate that. However, I've been thinking on last night at the sabacc table. That conversation changed my whole perception of my life really, and I know it did the same to many of our brothers. Just hearing what Drues said made something awaken inside of me, perhaps being recognized as a human being had something to do with it." Said Smokes as he stared to his subordinate, both standing mere inches away, their helmets almost touching.

"Well Commander I wouldn't feel too bad about that, and neither should you Captain. The ability to critically think and analyze is found in all sentients, including human beings. The Commander's critical assessment of our esteemed leader is just a natural part of using those critical thinking skills." Replied Master Bollum, speaking quite loudly, loud enough for clones not only in her regiment but in other regiments to hear her clearly. She wanted to give encouragement to the clones; she knew last night had changed them. She knew many clone troopers would be quite fearful of what their newly acknowledged but instinctual analytical abilities were capable of doing. These men were born and bred to follow orders, but now they had the ability to think and question, that was perhaps the biggest change in their short lives.

"I wonder what our four republic shadows are doing huddled together like that?" Said Padawan Rozcrantz, changing the subject, staring intently on The Misfits who were huddled together in the center of the parade grounds. They appeared to be having a quite animated conversation. Padawan Rozcrantz thought he could hear some colorful language being thrown around, and guessed whatever they were talking about had got the four riled up.

"I don't like the old man, he seems creepy to me. Just something about his face makes me want to look away." Agent Sirandes said, a slight shiver going through his forum.

"I know what you mean Mahan; he does seem quite a bit off to me. But then again that's just me." Said Agent Morti Banquee, who would always seem to blame himself for his gut feelings, in the world of intelligence,that would get you killed in the blink of an eye.

"Well maybe we will confirm some of our suspicious about Palpy when we start our investigation of the man. I know I despise the man already, and may be a little biased but I would like to know a lot more about the Chancellor. I have a feeling he may have a lot darker history than what anyone suspects." Drues replied, letting his disrespect for the Chancellor and his suspicions flow freely.

The investigation Regulan was referring to was a information gathering operation codenamed Lid Opener. This operation was not sanctioned by Republic Intelligence and was therefore illegal in the eyes of The Republic. The men who brought it into existence were "The Misfits". They knew they would be branded as traitors and executed if caught by The Republic, but they needed answers to their and the Jedi's suspicions about the Supreme Chancellor, answers that could save lives.

Suddenly lead agent Kafinka's comlink began to beep, indicating that the Chancellor had arrived. "Well speaking of the walking corpse himself. We'd better all get back into formation, least we make fools of ourselves in front of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy." He snapped quickly, and all four Republic agents moved back towards their respective clone troops and Jedi Generals.

No sooner had the secretive agents had moved back into formation that the large blast doors slid open, revealing Chancellor Palpatine, flanked by Senate Security guards. Immediately all clone troops snapped to a salute, and the Jedi bowed in respect. However, "The Misfits" were left staring at the Chancellor, who glared at them in return. Drues and Kafinka stared right back, not backing down from the implied challenge. Eventually the Chancellor smiled and began to move towards the blast doors on the opposite side of the parade grounds. As he neared the doors he stopped one more time and gazed over the troops and Jedi, before finally leaving, the blast doors shutting behind him.

The Chancellors visit couldn't have lasted anymore that three minutes at most, and Drues was fuming with annoyance at the thought of these people having to stand here since the crack of dawn for a visit that short. _The Old Hag didn't even give a speech._ Drues thought, not caring how he referred to the Chancellor.

He did notice however that two clone troopers of the Courescant Guard also accompanied the Chancellor in his visit but did not leave with him. Instead they stayed with the other clones, who were soon given orders to break rank and return to their daily tasks. Drues did notice however that one of the red shock troopers was staring directly at him, and looking to his left Commander Smokes was doing the same. He could only assume that they had noticed his blatant disrespect of authority mere minutes earlier, and mentally prepared himself for the inevitable shouting match he thought would occur.

Drues finally broke rank and headed towards his fellow agents.

"Who is that shock trooper over there? I have a feeling he and my assigned clone commander are about to chew me out for our little steadfastness we pulled just now." Regulan said smirking.

"Well the shock trooper is Lieutenant Thire of the Courescant Guard. To tell you the truth that's all I know of the soldier. Best of luck to you in the coming minutes." Said Agent Banquee, a smile appearing on his face.

Before long the other three agents broke away and returned to their jobs. Drues stood for a moment before moving to a quiet position in the corner of the parade grounds, knowing that he was being followed by the two cloned humans.

After waiting for the shock trooper Thire and Smokes to get to him, Drues managed a smile as both said clones finally stopped and stood in front of him.

"Sir, I noticed what you did back there. How could you openly disrespect your Chancellor? The man you gather intelligence for?" Asked Smokes, with a slight edge of anger in his voice.

"Well for one Smokes I didn't mean to upset you, nor you lieutenant, or any other trooper, with my actions today. Even though I work for Republic Intel I simply cannot find it in myself to give my respect to that man. He's done many things that I disagree with and his decisions have constantly put lives in jeopardy."

"But Sir, he is the Supreme leader of The Republic! He deserves our respect as he has kept us safe from Separatist threats." Thire loudly responded, seeming frustrated with the agents disrespect.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Thire? While you are entitled to your beliefs mine is this. You GAR soldiers are the ones who keep The Republic alive and well. The Chancellor is just another corrupt politician in it for the money and power, with no regard for his constituents or the well being of Republic citizens or soldiers. He just sits behind his desk signing off useless bills that deny sentient rights to clones! He sits behind his desk and sucks on the thumbs of defense companies, all in the name of earning credits and votes! You may think that the man you swore your oath to is a god, but no one is above being human." Drues said, his emotional opinions of the Chancellor finally spilling out.

The bodies of Smokes and Thire suddenly went rigid, as they bodily expressed their shock. " Sir what you are saying sounds like treason." Thire said, his hand unconsciously moving towards his cuffs. Only to be stopped by the gauntleted hands of Commander Smokes. " I know you may not agree with Agent Regulan, but I have fought with him in many battles and can personally tell you that he is very much loyal to The Republic, not necessarily its leader. Thire, since you were not here last night, I don't know if you will be able to grasp what I am about to say. Drues is perfectly allowed his opinions, as are we clones, because we are human beings. Now I want to show you something before you leave to go back to your post." Smokes said, taking Thire by the wrist and hauling him off to show him a recording of the speech given last night, knowing it would change his opinion of Agent Regulan and himself.

Minutes passed before Smokes and Thire reappeared. Both walking slowly as they were discussing what they each just saw. After returning to Drues, Thire stepped up and extended his hand towards Drues, and promptly removed his helmet.

"I would like to apologize for my unnecessary accusations Agent Regulan." Thire said, looking down in shame.

"It is of no offense Thire, I hoped the video challenged your views up until now?" Drues said clapping a hand on Thires shoulder.

"It did indeed sir, it opened my eyes. And the more Smokes explained to me what the statements you made meant, the more….. blissful I became. I feel complete now sir knowing that I have to ability to choose, and that I am a sentient, a human being!" Thire replied exstatically, as if the chains of prison had finally come off.

"If you don't mind, sir, I would request that Thire take a copy of the recording to show his men and other clones that he happens to run into." Smokes said, looking on with caution at the thought of his request being denied.

"Of course he can Commander. I think every clone in the GAR needs to be made aware that they aren't disposable or unfeeling droids. But try to keep it away from those loyal to the Chancellor." Drues replied smiling at Commander Smokes and Thire.

"Well sir I hate to run but I have to get back to my troops near the Senate Building." Thire replied solomly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Drues Regulan." The shock trooper said, giving a wide brimmed smile.

"The pleasure was all mine Lieutenant Thire. Just remember, while the galaxy may not think of you clones as human beings, you are.. .no matter who says what." Drues replied, shaking the shock troopers hand again.

"Thank you both sirs, now I am sorry but I really must be going." Thire said replacing his bucked and briskly walking away to meet up with his trooper.

"Well I think that went well sir." Said Smokes, turning to Regulan with a huge smile on his face.

"You bet yourself it did Commander." Drues said smiling back at Smokes, who was quickly becoming his best friend.

"Now let's go to the mess, I'm starved." Smokes said and Drues couldn't help but laugh.


	6. Food and Bonding

Ch 6: Food and Bonding

After the conversation with Lieutenant Thire, the pair of Commander Smokes and Drues Regulan found themselves in the mess hall, sitting at a table with their Jedi Generals, playing sabacc.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to finish this game in time." Said Jedi Master Bollum, laying a card down on the table.

"Well I for one, Commander Smokes you are a good player." Said Padawan Rozcrantz, smirking at his clone commander.

Smokes was about to reply when suddenly a yellow gauntleted hand caught his shoulder, it was Commander Bly of the 327th Star Corps.

"Well we clones like to joke that Smokes is probably one of the best players amongst us clones and possibly the entire GAR." Bly said, giving his cloned brother a lopsided smile.

Bly then turned his head to The Republic Intelligence officer seated to Smokes left. "Well Drues Regulan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Indeed, Smokes has talked a lot about you, especially since your mission to Saleucami." Bly then extended his hand to the agent who was currently stuffing his face full of food, while also playing a hand.

" Well I don't think one of our misfits is in the condition to reply." A feminine voice came from behind the group. Turning in the direction the voice had originated, all were staring intently at Jedi Master Aayla Secura.

"Nice to see you here General." Bly said with a smile, addressing his commanding officer.

"Good to see you too Bly. Now, it appears we must fill up our stomachs, least we give away our positions due to our stomachs growling." Aayla said eyeing the food on the sabacc table.

"I couldn't agree with you more general." Bly said, then quickly added, "It was a pleasure to see you again Smokes and it was nice to meet you Agent Regulan."

"Nice to meet you too Bly." Regulan finally said, extending his hand, with Bly promptly shaking it. Both Bly and Aayla then spun on their heels and went to wait in the mess line.

When the pair was gone, everyone at the table resumed their game of sabacc.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would think those two might be in a relationship before the year is out." Rozcrantz said, grabbing a cup and taking a big gulp of mystery liquid. " They remind me of my parents or at least what I remember of them before I left to start my training at the Temple." Cariss said solomly. At look of sadness flashing across his face.

"Well Cariss if it makes you feel any better my padawan, I don't even remember my parents." Bollum said, trying to comfort her hurt student.

"What do you remember of your parents Drues, if… if you don't mind me asking sir." Smokes asked Regulan softly, not wanting to potentially upset him. In all their time spent together, Regulan spoke little of his past, and when he did it was with a haunting look. Smokes knew that the past had scarred the Republic agent, and knew that to heal those scars, the stories must come out.

"Well my earliest memories are from around the time our clan started to fight." Drues replied quietly, his eyes blankly staring at the sabacc cards on the table. "Then fighting turned from simple bickering to downright fi…fi…fighting."Regulan said, his voice cracking and stuttering as the painful memories began to surface.

"We can stop this right now if you want. There's no need to make you feel uncomfortable about the past." Bollum said quickly, wanting to diffuse the situation and turn towards more joyous thoughts.

"No…. no, I need to tell this. I've never told this to anyone before; I've kept it in for all these years. Every day it is like a weight on my soul." Drues said as his eyes began to water and his mouth twitched in a slight quiver.

"Well sir, if you wish to tell us, we will be by your side for support." Smokes said, tapping his hand against Regulans to reassure and encourage him.

"Thank you Commander. I think I will be in need of such support." Drues said giving his best friend a watery smile. "Well after the infighting began, my family knew we had to leave, our family members were slaughtering each other, in the name of power. The worst part was that those killed were the ones who couldn't have the slightest chance to defend themselves." As Drues told the story, his hands balled into fists began to shake slightly, his attempts at self control were failing. "We left our home and fled to my grandmother's house, thinking we would be spared from the worst of the violence. However a little while afterward, the war came literally to our doorstep. My uncle and his fanatics raided the house, and set it on fire. They… they knew that my grandmother couldn't move well, they knew and yet they torched it anyway. She couldn't get out and we couldn't go back in for fear of being trapped. So I s..s…st..sta…stand there listening to her screams as the flames engulfed the house until.. until they finally stopped."

Suddenly, the self control that Drues had fought to maintain, crumbled. A wall of emotion spewed forth, emotions that had been bottled up for twelve long years. A sob cut through his throat and tears began to flow freely down his face, his face held in his hands as he tried to urge himself back under control, but it was of no use.

The two Jedi sat there in shock at the wave of guilt, despair, and anger flowing from the broken being sitting in front on them. No one they'd talked to had ever seen their misfit in such a state as he was in currently.

To their right Commander Smokes sat with a look of stunned amazement on his face as he looked upon one of his best friends falling apart in front of him. The look of amazement quickly turned to empathy and sadness, he knew what it was like to lose family, after all his brothers were being killed on the frontlines in this galactic conflict.

With that thought in mind Smokes sprang from his seat like a spring uncoiled, grabbing Regulans arms he pulled him up as well. What he did next shocked the two Jedi in silence. Smokes embraced the broken agent in a bone crushing hug, attempting to calm the young Mandolorian. After two minutes in that position, Regulan finally gained enough self control to break the embrace, although Commander Smokes stood near, ready for any other episodes.

"I'm sorry… I lost control." Drues said, his sadness quickly turning to embarrassment as his face began to flush red.

"It's okay; everyone needs to release their emotions. If not there could be serious health risks." Said Rozcrantz, giving a supporting smile. Master Bollum sitting parallel from her Padawan was deep in thought. She suddenly realized that while Regulan was a deadly Republic spy, he was still and teenager, and a human being. " Drues what happened to you and your parents after that horrible incident?" She asked lightly, trying to avoid another breakdown.

"Well we fled after that, and found a ship. We got on board as fast as possible and simply punched in random coordinates trying to go anywhere but the planet down below. After exiting hyperspace we ended up at Alderaan." Drues said, his voice coming back to what it was before his episode.

"Alderann? But sir I thought Alderann was a planet for the wealthy." Smokes said as he finally sat back down beside Regulan.

"Well you would be right in that aspect. However, far away from the major cities lies an expanse of open space. My family and I settled there and quickly adapted as best we could to the culture."

" So did you family enjoy their time there?" Asked Rozcrantz, enthralled by the story being told.

"Early on, yes we did. However before long my mother began to develop symptoms of PTSD and paranoid schizophrenia. Most likely a result of seeing her mother die the way she did."

"That's unfortunate, what happened after that?" Asked Master Bollum, trying to get to the bottom of the story, and figure out how a teenager became a Republic assassin.

"Well she began to have delusions of me and my father trying to kill her. Eventually one night she snapped. While we were all asleep she grabbed a rifle and shot it at me then went to my father and blasted him. I don't know if he survived because I ran away from that house as fast as possible. My mother I know blasted herself soon after."

The look of horror on the faces of those at the table was evident.

"As an orphan in the city, I went to school and eventually got accepted to Alderaan University where I went into psychology. I wanted to discover the reason behind my mother's illness, and try to stop it from happening to anyone else. Soon after I completed my studies I was approached by a representative for Republic Intelligence. I'd always wanted to travel the galaxy and I thought I had found my ticket. And now here I am." Regulan said, gesturing to the building around him.

With that Rozcrantz put down the final card and ended the game.

"Well I'm going to the training room, you want to come D?" Smokes asked as he pointed to Regulan.

"D? Is that my nickname now?" Drues asked, causing Smokes to laugh.

"Of course it is! Besides I need to introduce you to my other brothers." Smokes said, giving a farewell to the Jedi as he led Drues away from the table, towards the training center.


	7. A New Family

Chapter 7: A New Family

After the incident in the mess hall was over, Smokes along with Drues made their way to the training area. However, upon their arrival they found it was already occupied, by clones and Jedi. Clones from the 327th, 212th, and Torrent Company of the 501st were standing at attention as Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi gave them instructions on the training session. So far it appeared that no one had noticed the pair's arrival.

"Well if it isn't the Commander of the 206th along with one of our misfits." A voice suddenly said, and all eyes were instantly upon the two unannounced guests.

The pair stared in the direction of the voice and identified it as coming from a red striped clone captain, who upon seeing he was being eyed removed his helmet.

"Deviss, it's good to see you." Smokes said softly as he smiled, no doubt happy to see his friend and brother again. "I see you're accompanying Commander Bly and the rest of the 327th here today." Smokes added as his eyes scanned the room and quickly pointed out the said clone commander.

"Indeed I am Smokes. I see you also brought along company. Agent Regulan if I'm not mistaken sir?" Deviss asked, as he slowly walked up to the pair and extended his hand.

"Captain Deviss, it is a pleasure to meet the man who Smokes speaks highly about. No doubt what he says about his brother is true." Drues said, shaking Deviss's gauntleted hand slowly.

As the two shook hands a new voice suddenly came from the direction of the 212th troopers. "If what I hear is true, do you Agent Regulan originate from Mandalore?" The three looked in the direction of a 212th trooper who had stepped towards them.

"Yes, I was born and partly raised on Mandalore before my family left." Drues said, suddenly walking towards the orange clad trooper. "Forgive me for asking but I don't believe we've met. What is your name? And please give me your name not a CT number. After all you are a human being, not a droid." Drues said calmly and quietly, although his statement was loud enough to reverberate around the spacious training room.

"Well sir the name's Waxer. Over there is Boil." Waxer said, pointing behind at a clone who promptly saluted. "And last but not least is our Commander, Cody." Waxer continued, the clone he was referring to made his way over and shook Drues hand. "A pleasure to meet you sir." Cody said, while behind the troopes Obi Wan smiled, happy at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cody, along with you Waxer and Boil. I do hope to meet a whole lot more of you men." Drues said, looking at each and every clone.

"Well now that the introductions are over, Regulan and I were just making our way to the training area to let off some steam. Isn't that right _ner vod_?" Smokes questioned, gently tapping his friends shoulder in a brotherly manner. Many of the clones in the room upon hearing Regulan addressed as such went stiff, surprised that a clone would call a non clone a brother.

"What is this steam that you refer to Commander? I sense sadness in both of you, especially you Agent Regulan." Aayla Secura said, concerned about the emotions of the two beings in front of her.

"Well if you must know, a short while ago Smokes along with Jedi Bollum, Rozcrantz, and I were discussing our past. I haven't had the smoothest past, considering my family was driven off our home planet by our own warring family members." Drues said, sighing slightly, he then felt a pressure on his right shoulder. Turning to look he saw that Smokes had lain a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as if to reassure his brother in arms.

"Wow. If you don't mind me saying sir, you sound like you've had a rough upbringing." A trooper from the 501st said. "Echo! Stand at attention and speak only when you've been spoken to!" A 501st captain was quick to snap.

Smokes upon seeing the look of confusion upon Drues face slowly whispered in his ear, "The trooper is Echo, the captain is Rex."

"It's quite alright Captain Rex, Echo didn't do me any harm. Besides I think it would be beneficial if I told my past to others, it lessens the weight on my shoulders." Regulan said, giving Rex a smile.

A new voice suddenly joined the fray, coming from the general direction of the 327th Star Corps. "I you don't mind sir, I think we would all like to hear your story, seeing as it is a connection to the planet our ancestor hailed from." A yellow clad clone commander said, Drues identified the man as Bly.

"I will be happy to grant your request Bly. Well the short story is that my family began to quarrel over small stupid issues like farmland and things like that. Eventually it turned violent, and our family started to butcher each other. My parents and I fled to the relative safety of my grandmother's house. We remained there until family members raided the place and set it aflame, with my grandmother still inside. That memory still haunts me to this day. Anyway, after that we fled to Alderaan and tried to adjust the best we could. Eventually both my parents died and I was left alone. Then I got onboard with Republic Intelligence." Drues retold the story he had told mere minutes ago to the other four. The reaction was still quite the same. All faces he could see including Jedi and clone wore a look amazement, sadness, or shock.

"Well that's terrible Drues! You have my condolences for your losses." A young, bubbly voice said.

"I thank you Miss Tano. I guess since I don't have any other immediate family, my family is here." Regulan said, pointing at Commander Bly.

"Me sir?" The clone asked, clearly confused by both the statement and gesture.

"Not only you Commander Bly, but all the other clones as well. While we don't share the same DNA, we do share a common heritage. So I think you men are my family now, my brothers." Drues said quietly, slightly embarrassed at the cheesy short speech he had just given.

"Well I don't know about the others, but I would be glad to your brother." Smokes said, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"I would be honored to call you my family, _vod_." Deviss said, gripping Regulans forearm tightly, and shaking it slightly in what was a common Mandalorian greeting.

"And I will also be happy to call you brother." Commander Bly said, smiling.

"Sir, Boil and I will be glad to add you to our family. We both hope to get to know you better, seeing as we are brothers." Waxer said, as he removed his helmet, revealing a smiling face.

"Drues, I along with the rest of Torrent Company will be glad to add you to our family." Captain Rex said, stepping forward and removing his helmet, he shook Drues hand tightly, as if he was cementing the new, familial bond between cloned humans and an orphaned teenager.

"I… thank you for accepting me as a part of your family. You men don't know how much this means to me. I can finally be a part of a family I've lost for over a decade." Drues said, willing himself to not break down in front of everybody.

"Drues, we will accept you no matter what. We're a family now and family look out for each other." Rex said, gripping Regulans hands tighter.

"I agree with the Captain, now I believe we should stand aside and let these men train." Smokes said as he and his brother, Drues backed up.

"You and Agent Regulan could watch us train if you would wish to." Master Kenobi said, giving the pair a wink.

"I think we would enjoy that, what do you say _vod_?" Smokes asked Drues, suddenly realizing that calling the teenager standing beside him a brother came naturally.

"I would very much like to watch our fellow_ vode_ show off their incredible abilities." Drues said, smiling at how easy the word rolled off his tongue. It was almost as if these men had been his brothers all along.

And so the pair watched the clone troopers and Jedi train in numerous battle formations and tactics. Even though all of them would be separating tomorrow, all knew that the bond created here would give them strength when they needed it. It served to bring the clone troopers closer towards humanity that only a few days ago, seemed alien to them. And it served to heal the emotional wounds incurred by a teenager, who had thought he was all alone in The Galaxy. These past couple of days had indeed been a turning point, not only in the GAR, but for all sentients.


	8. Opening the Lid

Opening the Lid

_Two weeks later _

It had been two weeks since the ceremony on Coruscant and the 206th Star Corps were deployed to a mass of Republic ships orbiting around Teth. The 206th would participate along with the 501st in the assault on the Separatist strongholds that dotted the planet's surface.

In the hanger on one of the Republic cruisers, the clone troopers and their Jedi Generals prepared to board gunships that would take them down to the surface below.

"Well Smokes it appears that we will have to climb a bit to get to our first objective." Captain Rex of the 501st Legion said, nervous about the prospect of climbing while under fire.

"Damn, I thought we could at least get some jetpacks or better yet why don't they put us down on top of the cliff rather than at its base." Smokes said, letting his sarcasm be known to virtually everyone around him.

"Hey where's Regulan? Isn't he coming with us today?" Questioned Rex, looking at Smokes to supply an answer.

"No not today. He was called off of what he said was official Republic business. He's on his way to Corellia, left about 4 days ago." Smokes said quietly, appearing down at the thought of his friend leaving him before a battle.

Suddenly a new voice piped up amongst the clones. "Ah well, don't get so down Commander. I'm sure Drues will be fine, considering he is called the "Nightstalker." A member of the 501st told the commander, giving him a smile to reassure his superior.

It took a moment for Smokes to realize the identity of the clone trooper he was looking at. He remembered that he was one of the newer arrivals in the 501st, going by the name of Fives. "Thanks Fives; I'm sure your right. I'm just worried about his safety is all; this is really the first time he's been away since we met. But nevertheless I will lead my regiment to victory today." Smokes replied, giving a proud smile, however underneath that façade he was wondering what "business" had grabbed the attention of the "Misfits." _Once Drues comes back, I intend to at least get some answers._ Smokes vowed as he stepped onboard the gunship and placed his helmet upon his head. However first he had a battle to win.

Hundreds of light years away, a small shuttle was just making its way out of hyperspace, coming to a point just above the blue planet of Corellia. The "Misfits" were meeting on the home planet of their lead agent, Waylon Kafinka. They were coming here under extreme secrecy, nobody in Republic Intelligence even knew the four were in this sector of the galaxy, for they'd hid their tracks well.

The " Misfits" had come to this pale blue dot to discuss and organize their treasonous intelligence gathering operation aimed directly at the Supreme Chancellor, codenamed Lid Opener. They desperately needed to gather evidence of the man they had all had suspicions about, the man who possessed ultimate power in the galaxy.

On the way to Corellia, Drues even reviewed footage of the Chancellor during public speaking events to get a glimpse of his body language, and correlate it to behavior. Drues saw that the Chancellor was a man under constant anxiety, and based on his facial expressions had a lot of anger with a hint of fear. This man was not a steadfast leader, but a man suffering from paranoid schizophrenia and the delusions it creates. This was a man who in his position could potentially be ticking time bomb for galactic disaster.

The shuttle set down in one of the landing bays in the capital city with a soft thud. The ramp doors hissing open before hitting the hanger floor. As Regulan exited the craft he spotted someone very familiar.

"Sirandes? What is the Force are you doing meeting me here?" Drues asked in a raised voice, making his displeasure known, as the figure moved to his side. "Do you want to get us either captured or killed? People would pay good money for the head of an intelligence officer." He whispered quietly, amazed that his fellow agent would risk their lives in such a trivial manner.

"Relax Regluan, I'm only here to accompany you and to ensure we're not being tracked." Mahan Sirandes said in a mellow voice, completely calm at the situation he was in. "Banquee and Kafinka are already at the meeting point; we were just waiting for you." Sirandes said as both he and Drues exited the landing bay and hailed a cab.

Once inside the cab both men had their eyes glued to the windows, looking for any signs of someone tracking them as their cab travelled down the street.

Upon arriving at their designated meeting point, Drues could only stare in shock at the building they had stopped in front of. "Are you serious? We are going to have an extremely important not to mention top secret meeting occur at Kafinka's apartment?" Drues asked, dumbstuck at such an idea.

"Relax; this place is covered in monitors. If someone attempts to spy on us we can intercept the signal, track them down, and… terminate the problem." Sirandes said, as he began walking to the door of the building, with Regulan running after him to catch up.

Inside the apartment Agents Kafinka and Morti Banquee were discussing their latest activities when the front door chimed.

"Well it's probably Mahan and Drues." Banquee said as he walked towards the door and promptly opened it. Both Regulan and Sirandes walked in and plopped themselves down at the dining room table.

"Okay so now that we are all here, we can finally open the lid." Kafinka said, smiling at himself for the irony in the statement.

"Alright so let's start off with how we plan on spying on the most secure man in the galaxy?" Asked Banquee, his resolve crumbling at the thought of the trouble it would take to talk to the Chancellor nevertheless spy on him.

"Well first things first we need to infiltrate all of his residences and modes of transport. I suggest we split up to one avoid all of us being caught, and two to cover more ground." Kafinka said, formulating plans in his head.

"Well what do we know of the Chancellor so far, definitively I mean." Asked Sirandes, briefly looking at the other three agents.

"Well nothing really. He doesn't talk about his past and all of his records seem to have disappeared, even Republic Intel has nothing on him." Said Drues, his eyes betraying his growing suspicions.

"Nothing?! That's impossible! How do we have nothing on a man that leads the Republic?" Shouted Banquee, amazed and slightly scared at the thought of having no previous intelligence to go on.

"I don't know how that happened but I do know why peoples past are erased. It's either because someone screwed up logging the info in, or that person doesn't want their past being known." Kafinka said, looking towards Regulan to see if he had anything to add.

"I'll second that, looking at the tapes of his speeches it does appear that he does have something to hide, and that something is eating away at him." Regulan said, blankly staring at a wall deep in thought.

"What do you mean eating away Drues?" Questioned Banquee, fearing the answer he knew was to come.

"Eating away at him mentally I mean. His body language shows signs of extreme anxiety. He constantly scans the crowds as if looking for something that may threaten him, something that isn't there. That leads me to believe that he has a form of schizophrenia accompanied with delusional paranoia. In other words he hears and sees things that don't really exist, and believes he is constantly under threat." Drues said, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"So what you're saying is that we have a mentally unstable as the most powerful man in the galaxy… great… just damn great." Sirandes said, letting the sarcasm roll off of him in waves.

"Being mentally unstable isn't all; I've heard rumors from a Separatist mole that Palpy may be dealing with the Seps under the table." Banquee said, seeing everyone around him go rigid in shock.

"What!?" All three replied at once. Sirandes was the first to recover and hastily replied. "So you're saying the Chancellor is having deals with the Seps even when they're the enemy?"

"Yes I believe so, and once more the Jedi now believe that there is a Sith Lord in the Senate." Banquee added, again shock traveling through the others agents forums.

Kafinka still shocked spoke first. "Wow that is indeed a lot of speculation but enough to go on to warrant this op in my eyes." Agent Kafinka said his voice rising as his confidence rose. And he began to bark orders at the others. "So we must move at once. I will be heading the Coruscant to tap Palpy's office and residence. Sirandes you will head with me to infiltrate his transports, put as many trackers and taps as you need. Afterwards we head to the Jedi Temple and have a chat with them. Banquee, head to Ryloth and infiltrate the Seperatist communications storage facility there, I want Palpy's communications found. Regulan you will be heading to Geonosis, there is still a very large Separatist presence there despite the recent battle, and Count Dooku is among them. If what the Banquee said is true I want you to look into the Jedi's suspicions about a Sith Lord in the Senate. Hack Dooku's comms, it is natural that a Sith would be in contact with another Sith. Good luck all, and as the Jedi say, may the Force be with us."

And with that all of the agents left the apartment, headed to the spaceport, and blasted off in different directions, with one goal in mind.

To pick apart the façade of the Chancellor, and expose to true being beneath. They had opened the lid, now they needed to spoon out the contents.


	9. Lurking in the Shadows

Chapter 9: Lurking in the Shadows

As Smokes and the other clones along with Jedi Bollum, Rozcrantz, Tano, and Skywalker made their way back to their transports, the commander of the 206th Sky Corps couldn't help but think back on the violence that occurred earlier that day. Scaling the cliffs had been the easy part; waiting for the GAR at the top is where it got tricky. The battle cost both sides troops, many clones dead many more wounded, Smokes himself had come off with blaster wounds to the thigh and shoulder. He'd fought alongside Captain Rex of the 501st and Wasp, his own subordinate, he even managed to save a trooper named Fives. While the battle had been a hard fought victory for his brothers and the Republic, he couldn't help but turn his thoughts to another brother of his. Ever since hearing of Regulan's classified mission he had many questions he needed to ask his "adopted" brother. He needed answers, answers that may be essential to keeping Drues Regulan alive in the future, and that was imperative. He didn't know what he'd do if the teenager he'd come to look upon as a younger brother got hurt or even killed. He needed answers; Regulan could no longer live his life under complete secrecy.

It had been a mere day since the four Republic agents went their separate ways, towards their targets. While all were veterans of black operations, they all couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of spying on the leader that they were working for. The man had power, and enough resources that if he found out, he could easily have them all killed by the end of a standard week. They had to tread extremely carefully, and ensure their tracks were not discovered.

Upon landing of Coruscant Agents Sirandes and Kafinka split up and went in different directions, Kafinka to the Chancellors office and residence, Sirandes towards the transport hanger.

As Sirandes jogged toward Palpatines hanger he moved quietly to avoid alerting any guards that may have been around. As he neared the hanger he noticed that there were relatively little guards. The only ones he could see were either guarding the main entrance or a single one patrolling the side of the building. Moving silently, he stalked the guard until he was a fair distance away from an air vent, which seemed to be the only other way into the hanger. At the opportune moment he lunged at the guard, ripped of his blue helmet and applied a sleeper hold. The guards silent struggling quickly slowed as he began to slip into unconsciousness. Once the guard was out, Sirandes quickly hid the man behind some crates and using his wrist grapple made his way into the vent.

After what seemed like hours in the hot enclosed space, the vent pitched downward, allowing the agent to glimpse at the floor of the hanger. Popping his head out a quick scan revealed no guards in the hanger at all. Grinning in achievement and luck Sirandes hopped down onto the floor with a thud and began his work.

After regaining his footing he began moving from ship to ship, placing tracking devices on the landing gear doors and numerous other locations. After only a short few minutes his job was complete, every ship in the hanger had at least two trackers on it. All that was left was to install listening devices on the insides of every craft.

That was always easier said than done. After nearly an hour toying with a datapad, Sirandes successfully managed to hack the door codes for the transports. _Goodness me that was hard, but what can I say, I'm slow. _Sirandes quietly chuckled at the thought as he made his way to the Chancellors main shuttle.

Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks, gaping at the opulence of the shuttles interior. Precious metals lined the seats and windows. The floor was almost like a mirror, the seats looked to be made of a rich dark red cloth.

Quieting his thoughts, he quickly placed a listening device on the underside of a cockpit seat, along with another in the rear right corner of the passenger section. He'd also managed to place a small video recorder near the ramp, looking into the shuttle. Shutting the ramp behind him he rapidly moved on to the other transports in the hanger, lacing their interiors with cameras, and audio recorders.

His job complete Sirandes exhaled a long breath. Once again using his wrist grapple, he climbed into the vent, leaving no trace of himself below. Exiting the vent on the outside of the building he quickly made his way out of the area, just as the unconscious guard was beginning to stir.

A mere click South of Sirandes was Agent Kafinka. Kafinka was having a difficult time trying to find any entrance to the Chancellors palace at all. The place was crawling with blue armored Senate Guards, shock troopers, and even police officers._ If they have this amount of security when Palpy is off world, how in the hell does a speck of dust get past when he is in the palace?_ Kafinka thought depressingly.

He needed to get inside, and thankfully he'd brought some equipment that would aid in that goal. Reaching into his coat pocked, he pulled out a smoke grenade along with a flash bang. Smiling in anticipation, he waited until the majority of the guards patrolling were located near the entrance.

Seizing the moment he quickly pushed the button on the grenade and let it cook for a couple of seconds before hurling it toward the unsuspecting guards, followed mere milliseconds later by the smoke grenade. The guards had no time to react as the flash bang exploded in mid air mere feet away from them, the smoke grenade following suit as it began releasing its thick white artificial mist. Kafinka sprinted past the guards who were either lying stunned on the ground, holding their heads, or cupping their ears. Finally reaching the main door he abruptly opened it and shut it quickly behind him.

Once inside he had only a brief second of silence before the sounds of reinforcements were heard echoing in the vaulted entrance room. Stealing himself away in a small closet he waited until the sounds could no longer be heard. He then exited the cramped room and began his exploration, looking for the Chancellors main rooms.

Using schematics he "obtained" from Republic Intelligence Kafinka easily located the main rooms; greatly reducing his time spent wandering the numerous halls.

Quickly distracting two guards at the entrance, the Republic agent slipped inside. Stepping inside he quickly checked for other security measures such as cameras or trip wires. Seeing none he quickly began his work, bugging each room with audio recorders. In the main room he placed a small, well hidden camera facing the main communications table.

With his work complete, Kafinka turned to the buildings schematics once more, looking for the tunnels he knew connected the Chancellors palace with the Senate Building.

Finding the tunnels he again distracted the guards and used the shadows of the great halls as cover as he made his way towards the secret tunnels.

Arriving at the non descript entrance he quickly opened the hidden door and made his way down the dimly lit, and damp corridor. After ten minutes he arrived at the exit of the tunnel, putting his ear up to the door he listened for any kind of movement on the other side. Upon hearing no such sounds he opened the door to reveal a large room._ I'm in the basement.. of course. _Stepping out of the tunnel door, he hurriedly went to find a lift.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kafinka finally found a lift. Upon entering the lift he was suddenly aware that he had no idea where the Chancellors office was located. _Now where would a power hungry person put their office?... top floor! _With that thought he punched the button to the top floor, and the lift began its ascent.

As the lift stopped and the doors opened he found his hand was itching towards a small stun baton, knowing there would be trouble. He was right, hearing a sound to his left he immediately swung his baton in the general directions and connected with something hard. Upon looking down he saw he'd crushed in a protocol droids head. Shaking his head and laughing quietly he made his journey to the double doors directly in front of him.

Thankful he had replicated the Chancellors fingerprints when he'd infiltrated the man's personal physician he scanned Palpatine's fingerprints and the doors quietly hissed open. It was quite a ways to the man's desk, which Kafinka found odd. Suspicious, he grabbed a water steamer from his emergency kit and sprayed it from one side of the room to the other.

His suspicions were confirmed when the steam revealed numerous red lasers going from one wall to the other. He knew that if he were to trip one of these that the guards would be alerted and arrive on scene within a minute. With that thought in mind he slowly moved himself over and under the lasers, many times ending up in less than comfortable positions.

Finally he got past the nescience security measures. He stood for a second admiring the view from the large window, all of Coruscant seemed visible from this one room. Getting his thoughts back on track he planted a listening device under the Chancellors main desk, a comm tracker on the small comm device located on the ebony desk. And for extra measures he placed a micocamera on the outside window peering into the office itself. Kafinka knew sooner or later that at least one of the devices would be discovered, he could only hope that at least one remained to record the suspicious Supreme Chancellor.

His mission complete he left and promptly stole a speeder on a landing pad outside, heading for a shuttle to take him back to the war.

On Ryloth, Agent Morti Banquee had assumed a less than unique way to infiltrate the Separatist communications facility located there. Posing as a non droid Separatist general, Banquee hurriedly made his way from the landing pad towards the facility that was built into a mountainside. He had to keep his disguise perfect, knowing that the famed General Grievous was on planet, failure to do so would cost him his life.

He approached the droid sentries guarding the main entrance. Glancing around he noticed a number of ground turrets pointing towards the sky, no doubt ready for an air assault.

"I am General Gulan Defranka, I am here on behalf of General Grievous. I am ordered to enquire about communications from Coruscant." Banquee's lips tugged upward into a small smile as he played his assumed part.

"Do you have proper documentation validating your claim?" A green stripped droid asked.

Banquee scoffed and rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "I don't need proof. I'm sure the General will be quite unpleased that he was unable to have his orders carried out because a droid prevented his appointed courier access to the communications."

If droids could show fear no doubt this one would be cowering in a corner.

"Okay Sir, I will escort you." A tan battle droid said and began walking into the facility.

Banquee followed at a brisk but respectable pace. After a few short moments they arrived at two large blast doors. The droid punched in a code and the doors opened, revealing rows of filed communications.

Both Banquee and the droid walked in, as the droid walked further in Banquee stopped and shut the doors.

"Sir, wha.." was all the droid said before his head was ripped off by the disguised Republic agent.

Quickly finding the proper transmissions, Banquee quickly replicated them and made his way out. The guards at the front said nothing but Morti Banquee knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered their fallen comrade. Walking briskly he went to the landing pad and took off on his hijacked shuttle; he sighed in relief as he exited the atmosphere and punched into hyperspace.

Meanwhile on Geonosis, Agent Drues Regulan found himself in a tight situation. He was staring into the back of a winged Geonosian guard mere feet away. Hidden by darkness he knew there was only one solution to the present problem. Reaching into his coat pocket he withdrew a handled wire, winding it around his hands he waiting for the right moment.

When the moment came he lunged at the guard and quickly wrapped the wire around the Geonosian's throat, quickly cutting off any yell that may have otherwise escaped. After a short, silent struggled the guard began to fade until he stopped breathing altogether.

Collecting himself, Regulan made his way down the hall before coming upon a large wooden door. Upon confirming it was empty he opened it, revealing a huge holotable in the middle of the mainly sparsely furnished room. Planting numerous listening devices and a comm interceptor and relay device on the holotable he made a quick exit.

Walking past the body of the dead Geonosian Regulan boarded a shuttle, "deactivated" the droids onboard, and blasted into hyperspace towards Teth and the 206th.

The Misfits had successfully completed the harder parts of Operation Lid Opener. All that was left to do was to wait, and they were experts at it.


	10. Truth Hurts

Chapter 11:Truth Hurts

It had been over four days since the Misfits completed their treasonous activities, four days since Regulan had entered hyperspace and hadn't left. The journey back to Teth seemed to take an eternal amount of time, but nearing the end of the fourth day Regulan finally arrived at his destination.

As Drues Regunlan stepped off the landing platform onto the hard hanger surface he only then noticed that the hanger and even the entire ship were eerily quiet.

_I'm guessing that the clones and Jedi are probably recuperating from the battle_ Drues comfortingly thought, although his left hand moved towards his blaster that hung underneath his armpit.

As he walked he couldn't help but think of how he was to explain his sudden absence both from Jedi like Bollum and Rozcrantz and clone troopers like Smokes, Wasp, or Rex. He very well knew the dangers of lying and instantly recalled a conversation he'd had with his late mother when he was just a youngling.

_Flashback_

"Mommy what do I do when someone asks me a question with an answer I don't know?" A young Drues Regulan asked his mother, the dark room faintly bathed in light from a candle on a dresser.

"Well you should tell them you don't know." His mother replied in a light voice, the candle light reflecting off one side of her face, leaving the other half in what seemingly perpetual darkness.

"Why can't I just you know lie?" Drues asked in an innocent sounding voice.

His mother's reply was curt and to the point. "Never ever lie my son. While truths may hurt people at the beginning, lies may end up hurting a person for the rest of their days. In other words lying to someone is infinitely more harmful than if you told the truth, no matter how bad that truth is."

_End flashback_

Regulan smiled remembering that particular conversation. _It changed my life. _He thought, a smile appearing on his face. He made his decision and as soon as the doors opened he left in search of Master Bollums living quarters, it was time he had a chat.

Jedi Master Matina Bollum was quietly sitting on her bed, pondering her thoughts after the battle on Teth. She suddenly felt a prescene in the Force and identified it as Republic Agent Regulan.

_It's about time he got back to us_. She smiled at the thought of reuniting with her friend.

A door chime sounded and she immediately rose from the bed and went to the door. Upon opening it she was face to face with the said Republic Intelligence officer.

"Agent Regulan welcome back. I have to say I'm surprised that you are here, you want to talk about something?" She asked as she stepped back to allow Regulan to step into her quarters.

"Well it's a little small, but I think it fits you Master Bollum." Drues said. "Well I guess I can't keep it in any longer, I need to talk to you, your padawan, and Commander Smokes as soon as possible." He added, Bollum could feel the nervousness virtually dripping off the spy through the Force.

"Of course I'll fetch for them." Rising she moved over to her comlink and immediately contacted her padawan and then Commander Smokes.

A few minutes had gone by since Jedi Master Bollum had contacted Rozcrantz and Smokes. Eventually the door slid open revealing Padawan Rozcrantz in a dark tunic and pants and Smokes still wearing his blue stripped armor stained by battle.

Both instantly recognized Regulan and went to greet him. With the greetings concluded, the time for discussion drew nearer. Regulan knew he had to tell the truth to them, for telling them a lie could potentially pervert their view of him for years to come. However he was still uneasy about spilling all the details, details such as the target being the leader they fought for. Deciding to gauge their level of trust before digging into more secretive details, Drues decided on a plan of action and prepared himself for the inevitable questions.

"You wanted to see us sir." Smokes asked, looking in the direction of Bollum.

"Not I but Regulan requested your presence here tonight." Bollum replied, nudging her head in the direction of the Misfit.

"Well I wanted to explain my whereabouts for the past couple of days." Regulan said, looking into the eyes of all three individuals standing before him.

"Yes I've wanted to ask about that. Where were you those days? What were you doing? You had me a little worried _vod_." Smokes said, recently the clone commander of the 206th Sky Corps was acting more like an older brother to Regulan than a fellow soldier, both had no objections.

"Well Smokes I was on a very important intelligence operation that required my full attention. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but like I said I was on a mission. Nevertheless I will tell you details because you guys have earned my trust. And I trust we can keep this conversation between ourselves, at least for the time being?" Drues spoke; all three individuals nodded their heads.

"Of course Agent Regulan. Now first tell us what you were doing in the first place." Asked Padawan Rozcrantz near the door.

"Well I was involved in the planting of listening and tracking devices to attempt to unravel the mysteries of a certain individual." Drues replied to the question, thinking back to the conversation he and the other agents had on Corellia.

"Who was this individual?" Bollum asked, clearly curious about what caused Republic Intelligence to focus their efforts on a single person.

"The individual you could say held a ton of power around the galaxy. We're tracking him because Intel believes that he has a history that no one knows about, a history that if not revealed could end up hurting innocent people." Regulan replied; sweat beginning to form on his brow as his nervousness increased.

Bollum knew that that wasn't the entire story. Drues was seemingly dodging many details, details that could make or break the conversation. She slowly and carefully reached through the Force to touch the mind of the Republic Agent and was assailed by images. Images of Drues standing in front of a table, facing the other agents, discussing their plans to spy on their target. She caught one word, but that one word flipped her train of thought on its head, and made her question the integrity of the man sitting in front of her.

_Palpatine _

She snapped back to reality, her breathing coming in short breaths. Both her padawan and Smokes moved toward her but she waved them off. Then the muttered a short statement. "The Chancellor! You were spying on Palpatine!?"

The shock that overcame the other two individuals was clearly palpable. Regulan sat with his legs drawn up on the bed and his head hanging down. "Yes." He whispered quietly.

The next comment hurt him to the core like nothing had ever had before. "How could you? How could you do that to The Republic? To us? How could you betray us all? Did the Seppies offer you loads of credits? Give me a good reason to not pull out my blaster here and now!" Commander Smokes yelled, his voice dripping with venom no one in the room had ever heard before.

" Commander please." Rozcrantz said, attempting to calm the enraged clone down. "Before we do anything we regret why don't we let Regulan explain his actions."

"I… I never meant for me to hurt you guys like this. You guys are a part of my family and know that I would never to anything to hurt you." Drues said his voice quivering. "I know you think I betrayed the Republic by doing this but understand this. Us Misfits have all had suspicions of the Chancellor for quite some while. Virtually none of his early history is known and in the intelligence world it is widely rumored that Palpatine has been doing things that would be considered criminal under Republic law. We four think that a turning point in the galaxy will occur soon, how long I don't know. But know this, this change will not be good and the man we think will lead this negative transition is going to be Palpatine. I don't know who he is, but at this point he is nothing but trouble for the Republic. That is why we needed to bug and track him; we need to find out the things going on behind the scenes." Regulan spit it out in a single breath, daring himself not to breath.

The face of Smokes softened somewhat, but his response was still apprehensive. "But brother, that can be considered treason!"

"Well Smokes many would consider it treason, that was the reason that we all knew that going into this that we may be executed by the very government we spy for." Regulan replied, standing from the bed and walking towards Smokes, until they were nearly toe to toe.

"Well _vod_ I'm not sure if I completely understand the entire reasoning. But I do respect the guts you have to following your suspicions. If you and the Jedi have taught me about being an individual it is to always trust your gut and not someone else. And recently I've been thinking a little along the same line. If you truly think that the Chancellor has a dark secret then I will stand by and we will face this challenge together." Smokes replied, clasping his gloved hands on Regulans shoulders in a firm, almost protective brotherly grip.

"Thanks Smokes, I could really use your support. And I have one more thing that may shock you even more. The three other Misfits and I believe that the Chancellor may even be involved in the Seperatist endeavor." Drues said, all the others displayed a look of complete shock. "Now before you replies know this. We don't know the extent of or even the validity of such statements but as of now it is just an unconfirmed claim we didn't rule out."

Master Bollum immediately replied to the other shock of the hour. "If this claim is to be looked at I want you to update all three of us on the progress of your operation. I will tell your latter claim to only a select few on the Jedi Council. Rest assured young Regulan your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks guys, I'm only worried about what would happen if say word leaked or we were overheard. The other three and I would be tried and executed; I bet the Chancellor would even have fellow clones carry it out." Regulan replied solemnly, the image of clones shooting at him blossoming in his mind.

"Don't worry Drues, I won't let any of the clones know until you think the time is right. Rest assured if they try to harm you I will be there to stop them. I would put my life on the line to protect you my brother." Smokes said, his eyes watering up at the thought of firing on his own brothers to protect one.

"Both my padawan and I are also here to aid you in getting this information. While I still think we all are a little apprehensive about this, we do need to get some answers." Bollum said proudly, her hand lightly tapping her light saber as if daring anyone to come and challenge her.

"Well it's getting late, and I think I would be best if we all went to the sack." Rozcrantz piped up.

"I agree sir. Goodnight to all of you and Drues, your bunking with me tonight. I am still a little worried that this conversation may have been intruded upon. I would feel more comfortable if you were near; I have a lower bunk open in my private quarters." Smokes replied, looking at the Republic agent.

Uh, sure thing Smokes. As long as you don't snore." Regulan replied, the laughter of all four quickly breaking the tense atmosphere of Bollum's quarters.

As all four got into bed that night, they couldn't help but think of how their lives had changed since the war began. And how many more surprises they would have to endure.


	11. Dinlo

Chapter 11: Dinlo

_3 months later _

It had been three months since Drues Regulan trusted his gut and spilled his secrets to those he trusted. Three months since three individuals had their perceptions changed, and their beliefs about their friend called into question. Three months since their relationship had taken an unmistakable turn. A turn towards a family.

Onboard a Republic Cruiser orbiting around the Separatist held planet of Dinlo, a scene of frantic chaos reigned supreme. The 206th Sky Corps along with the 41st Elite Corps under the command of clone commander Gree had come to the planet to take out Separatist Forces on the surface. What they didn't expect was the large naval presence that surrounded the planet. At present the Separatist naval vessels were pummeling the smaller Republic fleet, and their gunships were struggling to get to the surface below.

"What in sith hell was Jedi Vass Ga thinking coming here with just Cruisers!?" Drues Regulan angrily shouted over the sounds of battle. "I told him time after time that a large Separatist fleet was likely guarding the planet. And what did he do? Nothing! What a damned _di'kut_!" Not bothering with manners, Regulan threw in a Mandalorian expletive for good measure.

"Calm down youngling, anger will get us nowhere in the coming battle." Master Bollum spoke, her calm voice nearly drowned out by the sound of turbolasers hitting durasteel hull.

It was then that Commander Smokes ran up to the pair, trailed by Padawan Rozcrantz.

"Is Gree ready to get our butts on the surface?" Regulan asked, desperation working its way into his voice, they wouldn't last much longer under the enemy barrage.

"Oh you bet _vod,_ and he is one unhappy Fett clone. He's still pretty upset at being led by General Ga, I believe he said he was insulted that the man was a part of the same order that General Ulundi is." Smokes said waving his hands out for emphasis." By the way Generals, do you know why General Ulundi isn't leading us today?"

"Later Commander. For now let us just get airborne first." Master Bollum replied and the group sprinted towards a waiting gunship. The blast doors closed and within seconds they had flown out of the hanger, speeding towards the surface below.

Midway through the flight, Master Bollum lightly tapped her clone commander on the shoulder. "To answer your question Commander, Master Ulundi was called back to Courscant for an emergency meeting." Moving in closer she whispered into the commander's ear "I believe it has something to do with Regulans operation involving the Chancellor."

"30 seconds until we arrive!" A voice from the cockpit shouted. Smokes promptly nodded towards the fellow clone troopers onboard and put his helmet on his head. Master Bollum herself reached towards her lightsaber as did her padawan next to her. A little ways away leaning on one of the blast doors, Regulan checked and re checked his dual blasters to ensure they were at full charge. Everyone onboard waited in anticipation for the inevitable chaos that was to come.

"What's the plan of attack sir?" A clone corporal asked Commander Smokes.

"Well our objective is to first meet up with Gree and his boys then together make our way through the designated territory, wiping out resistance and enemy equipment as well go along." Smokes replied, his left hand planted firmly on his blaster on his hip while the right held a carbine.

Suddenly the thump of the gunship hitting the hard surface was felt by all onboard. The doors slowly began to open revealing red and blue laser bolts streaking by, the sounds of explosions soon followed.

"Move! Move! Move!" Smokes shouted and soon all occupants had exited, the gunship quickly flying away.

Master Bollum and Padawan Rozcrantz quickly ignited their lightsabers and began blocking the droid laser bolts, allowing Republic troops to put down a wave of deadly fire. Rozcrantz even managed to disable a group of battle droids by lifting up the lead droid, turning it around and used the Force to squeeze the trigger on its blaster, destroying its own troops. Master Bollum was double tasking. While focusing on blocking blaster bolts, she also was focusing on the force signatures of her troops, mainly Smokes and Regulan to ensure that none came to harm.

A little ways away, both Smokes and Regulan were currently fighting behind cover, together. Currently Smokes was blazing away at droids as they came upon his position while Regulan was busy giving him suppressive fire with his blasters.

"Do we know where Gree is?" Regulan shouted towards his adopted armored brother.

"I believe he was less than a click away last time I heard." Smokes replied as he got back behind cover.

"A click!? That's all? Why we should be able to see him from here." Drues replied, promptly attempting to stand upright amid laser bolts and grenades.

"Are you _kriffing_ insane Drues?! Get back down here!" Smokes said, knocking the agents legs out from under him. Agent Regulan was sent sprawling on the ground beneath him.

"I'm sorry that was indeed stupid. But quite a colorful way to forcing someone back to cover." The Republic agent said as he regained himself, causing Smokes to chuckle. Then his voice became deeply serious. "Do you think the Jedi know how close Gree is to us?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask?" Smokes calmly stated.

Master Bollum was taking down droids left and right, her lightsaber doing quick work to the blaster wielding drones of the Separatists. Beside her, Padawan Rozcrantz outstretched his hand and sent a number of droids flying back until they shattered against a large rock. To the left of Bollum stood Captain Wasp, his blaster rifle blazing away, spraying blue laser bolts into the enemy forces.

Suddenly Master Bollums comlink beeped, indicating an incoming communication. Sighing in frustration at the timing of this event, she reached down and activated it.

"Yes?" She said, not bothering with manners instead getting to the point.

Commander Smokes voice answered her over the frequency. "General we've received word that Gree is mealy a click away. We could intercept him and General Ga in less than two minutes."

"Thank you for telling me this Commander. We will move towards their position, but first we have to get out of this predicament of our own." Bollum stated lightly, pleased at the recent turn of events.

Turning to her padawan she simply stated "Ga is a click away, you know what to do."

"Captain Wasp!" Rozcrantz shouted, the said clone turning towards him. "Ask the boys to give us suppressive fire at their six' o' clock, it's our only way to punch through this resistance!"

"Sir yes sir!" Captain Wasp replied and soon their forces were concentrating their fire into the main body of attacking droids.

"Alright now is the critical moment! Captain order your men to move a click north but to keep firing their blasters as if their lives depend on it!" Rozcrantz said, as he began to move towards the position that Jedi Master Ga and Commander Gree were holding.

From their position behind cover, both Smokes and Regulan were having a difficult time fending off the relentless waves of battle droids.

"When will the clankers stop coming?" Smokes asked, frustrated that the fight had gone on longer than anticipated. "We should've already met up with Gree!"

"Wait Smokes… look at what the men are doing." Drues said, pointing. Both men looked and saw that their forces were moving in the direction of Gree's position.

"Well it's about time this happened. You ready to move?" He asked, looking towards Regulan lying down beside him.

Drues nodded and soon both men were on their feet, with Smokes sprinting towards his men while he held the back collar of Regulans jacket, pulling him along. Regulan himself was facing the opposite direction his blaster pistols belching out orange lasers, covering their escape.

Soon after, the droid attack dissolved as the 206th moved away from their original positions. All of the men and their commanders were running full speed towards the positions of Gree and General Ga. After what seemed like an eternity of running, they came upon the position of the 41st Elite Corps.

"Force above I don't think I've seen a prettier sight." Commander Smokes said, panting heavily.

Almost immediately a green stripped clone made his way toward the flustered group, it was Commander Gree.

"Well nice of you all to join us. I hope the Seperatist welcoming committee hasn't kept you waitng." Gree stated in a humorous tone, suddenly his tone darkened. "I'm glad I no longer have to fight alone with that incompetent General Ga any longer."

"I know how you feel Gree." Regulan said, frowning at the thought of the steel headed Jedi Master.

"Sorry to break the moment men but we have a more pressing issue to attend to." Bollum said plainly stepping in between the two men. "The droids won't take a break for long; we still have a lot of ground to cover before our objective is completed. I suggest we get moving now."

"I agree, I will get my men prepared to move out." Gree said, moving towards his men.

"I hope we don't have much longer to fight. I'm getting pretty tired of squeezing my triggers." Regulan complained, looking towards Smokes.

"Well_ vod_ you'd better be ready, this could be the fight of your life." Smokes said as he inserted a freshly charged clip into his carbine.

On command both the 206th Sky Corps and 41st Elite Corps stepped off and began moving through their designated area. As they moved everyone couldn't help but worry if this was going to be their last day alive.

As they trekked through their designated area they came upon only brief pockets of small resistance.

"I wonder if the Seps have decided to give up." Commander Gree said out loud.

"I wouldn't be so sure commander. Knowing them I think they are just waiting for the right opportunity to present itself." Rozcrantz replied as he stared into the visor of the clone he was speaking to.

"Well by the looks of it, I think we're almost done traversing our designated area." Smokes said cheerfully. "Only place left seems to be a large rock face that we will come upon in ten minutes or so."

"Be on your guard, it sounds like an excellent place for an ambush." Bollum said her tone serious.

"Master Bollum you can't be serious. I think the Seperatist have already been beaten. I say we take the majority of our force back to the landing site and leave a small scout force here to check the rock face and report back to us after they've completed their assignment." Jedi Master Vass Ga confidently said.

"Sir with all due respect you can't…" Gree was silenced with a wave of Master Ga's hand.

"I do believe Gree that I'm in a position to give orders; you're the one who is meant to follow them." General Ga said, then added "if you would like to question orders perhaps I could send you back to Kamino, for reconditioning."

The word Ga spoke made all the clones freeze in fear. They'd all heard horror stories of clones sent to be reconditioned and never being heard or seen from again.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from the overpowering silence.

"How dare you. How dare you threaten these men?" It was Jedi Master Bollum, she was not happy. She suddenly lunged at General Ga and disarmed him with a flick of her wrist, his lightsaber flying into the hand of Padawan Rozcrantz. Bollum put both hands in front of her and forcibly held Master Ga within her unmovable force grip. "How dare you threaten these men braver than the coward you are, with such unspeakable threats? Mark my words _Ga,_ after this is over I will have you taken out of military service and you _will_ spend the rest of your days teaching younglings." She promptly released the Jedi and quickly stomped back to her position among her men.

Through The Force she could feel the shock and underlying immense gratitude that was emanating from each clone trooper present.

Smokes quietly spoke into her ear "Thank you for standing up for us General."

"No problem Smokes. Everyone here is an equal, and deserves respect." Bollum said, and suddenly raised her voice. "Now then, let's get to it men!" With that everyone began moving towards their indented target, many still shocked over the event that had just occurred.

After marching for a short while, the men came upon the rock face they had discussed earlier.

"Well I don't see anyone or anything here. I say we start back." Commander Smokes said eager to get off the planet.

An arm on his gauntlet stopped him in his tracks. "I sense of danger here. We need to be ready for an attack." Padawan Rozcrantz said, and soon all clones had their blasters ready for a fight.

Suddenly red blaster bolts began to rain down from the cliffs above; the clones immediately ran for cover against the face of the cliff below.

"Gods how many are there!" Clone Captain Draa of the 41st Elite Corps exclaimed.

"I don't know Draa but keep pulling your trigger!" Gree shouted, encouraging others to do the same.

"Regulan! Take Smokes and Wasp and flank the enemy!" Bollum asked the man who she affectionately referred to as her "shadow."

"Sure I'll get to it Bollum. Smokes, and Wasp you're both with me." Regulan said, as the trio ran up to the shallow incline leading towards the top of the cliff.

The men down below could only hope that the three were successful. If not, their one question could become reality.

Scrambling up the cliff Regulan, Smokes, and Wasp were blazing away as they slowly pushed forward.

"Keep firing with all you've got." Drues encouraged the men beside him.

"I can't keep going, my ammo is running out!" Wasp said, glancing at the charge on his rifle.

"I think we're going to need a miracle right about now." Smokes said solemnly, fully expecting the battle to be his last.

"Oh I wouldn't say that _vod." _Drues said looking up. Both Commander Smokes and Capitan Wasp followed Regulan's line of sight and what they saw made them gasp in surprise.

Gunships, Republic Gunships were coming down to meet them, their armament firing into the enemy droids. The blast doors opened to reveal Jedi General Etain Tur- Mukan and the clone commandos of Improcco Company.

"Well it seems like we came just in time." General Tur Mukan said, smiling at the shocked look on Regulan's face. "Agent Drues Regulan, a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. I'm sure Clan Skirata would be pleased to know that our friend is still around." Etain added, letting the relationship between the Nulls, and Regulan come to light.

"Sir what do you mean by that?" Smokes asked, his helmet pivoting towards Regulan.

"There's no time Smokes, afterwards I will explain." Regulan said, his blasters coming to life once more.

Smokes nodded and resumed letting loose into the incoming droid battalions. The Republic forces slowly pushed up the hill, fighting all the while. After thirty minutes of intense close quarters combat the fighting finally ceased, the last enemy droid destroyed.

"Finally this battle is finally over." Said Master Tur Mukan as she surveyed the destruction around her.

"How many men did we lose commander?" Master Bollum asked Smokes, who sat against the cliff, his helmeted head leaning against the rock. "Well general it appears we've sustained no deaths and only 15 injured", the exhausted clone replied.

"The Force was with us I presume." Bollum replied quietly. She immediately she stood up and walked out in front of the exhausted troopers and Jedi and began to speak in a soft but stern voice. "While The Force may have been with us on this day, it was most diffidently a minor player in today's fight. Clone troopers, without your prowess in battle, and the courage you all have this battle may have been lost. The same goes to all you Jedi.. well except for one. All of you did an excellent job today, and I am honored to have fought alongside you today."

With the battle won, The Republic forces slowly trudged back to their landing sites. Once in their transports the men could finally breathe a sigh of relief. After landing in the hanger onboard their damaged cruiser the troops and Jedi went to their quarters, many not bothering to even remove their armor, as soon as their heads hit their beds, they fell into a deep sleep, discussions and congratulations could wait until tomorrow.


	12. Attachments

Chapter 12: Attachments

It was the morning after the intense series of firefights on the planet on Dinlo. At present the entire ship remained eerily quiet for this time of day, the troops still in their bunks sleeping off their exhaustion from the day before. If one walked the numerous corridors onboard the Republic cruiser they would hear silence, broken at some points by noises coming from within certain quarters.

In one of those private quarters three Jedi stood, conversing about the action of the day before.

Currently Jedi Master Matina Bollum and Master Etain Tur Mukan were deep in conversation while Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz leaned against an adjacent wall.

"Well Matina, do you plan on carrying out the actions against Master Ga?" Etain asked, calling the dark haired Jedi Master by her name, forgoing any formal titles. The pair had grown to be close friends as they grew up together training in the Jedi Temple; they had received the title of Jedi Master at the exact same time.

"Indeed I do Etain. Men like that don't deserve the rank of general, let alone Jedi." Bollum spat angrily, her fists curling into tight balls.

Etain appeared shocked at the emotional display but quickly regained her calm composure. "Such a statement would no doubt resound heavily within the Order. However, I'm not sure members of the Council will agree with your view."

This only appeared to increase Master Bollum's agitation. "I don't give a damn what the council thinks. Whatever their decision, Ga _will_ find his way back the Coruscant." Her outburst was short lived as she quickly squashed down her emotions, "I'm sure you'll agree with me on that." She added, looking towards Tur Mukan.

Etain appeared uncomfortable at the statement, but responded nonetheless. "Uh.. yes I would agree with you, I believe the clones to be an invaluable and effective resource against the Separatists."

Bollum could easily see that Etain didn't believe an ounce of what she just said, and in fact looked thoroughly disgusted with her statement. "You're in love with one of them aren't you?" She asked bluntly, a shocked gasp coming from the direction of Padawan Rozcrantz who had been silent throughout the entire exchange.

"I'm…. I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile." He managed the stammer out, and exited the room faster than a ship in hyperspace.

Once they were alone Etain finally responded to Bollum's blunt statement. "Yes", she whispered, her head drooping to the floor, "I know you must consider me no longer a Jedi after this."

"Nonsence," Bollum replied immediately. "I think attachments are imperative for all living beings, including Jedi. Sure this goes against the code but you know what they say, rules are meant to be broken." She replied with a smile and moved to embrace her shocked friend. "Who is the lucky man anyway?" She whispered into Etain's ear as her arms snaked around her friends back and gave a heartfelt squeeze.

"He's a commando from Omega Squad. His name is Darman, although he's Dar to me." Tur Mukan responded, a giggle going through her at the thought of her lover's affectionate abbreviated nickname. She suddenly quieted down and spoke in a most serious tone, "I think we may end up having a child together if we get more enamored with each other." Etain's voiced gained a saucy and smooth tone as she spoke.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Bollum responded with a laugh, "we still have a war to fight."

"Indeed, so let's get to it." Etain said as she started towards the door, before stopping and looking back towards Bollum. "I hope no one has heard this conversation."

"They haven't, I've made sure of it, plus my lips and mind are sealed." Bollum said, and the confident look in Etain's face returned immediately.

The two Jedi Masters left the room and walked down the corridor with masks of indifference on their faces. They could barely hide their feelings from spilling out all over their faces.

On the other side of the ship and two levels below them was the main common area onboard. Here stood Padawan Rozcrantz, Capitan Wasp, Commander Gree, Commander Smokes, Drues Regulan, and Gree's Captain Draa, around them clone troopers mulled about as they enjoyed their day off.

"Well I think we all deserved a day off, don't you think?" Rozcrantz quipped, earning him looks from the individuals surrounding him.

Gree's helmeted head was the first to vocalize his semi electronic voice. "Yes your right general, I do believe that we have earned a day off," his voice then took a darker tone, "although Ga wouldn't think so."

A hand on his shoulder made him promptly look up in its direction. "Don't expend energy on that sleemo, Master Bollum promised us that he would never be on the front lines again." Commander Smokes assured his friend and fellow commander.

Gree sighed nosily, "Your right Smokes, I just wish Luminara was here."

Drues was then made his presence known in the conversation. "Commander even if Bollum can't get him away…. I could. Not in a bad sense but we could end up leaving him on an Outer Rim hell hole of a planet." Laughs from Smokes, Draa, and Gree indicated that Regulan hit the right marks. "Gree if you don't mind me asking, what makes Master Ulundi different?"

Gree thought about it for a moment before finally speaking." Well sir she's completely the opposite of Ga, she's similar to General Bollum or even you General Rozcrantz." Gree nodded his head towards the Jedi. "She encourages us, tells us to think outside the box, supports us when we are emotionally needy, and always wants our two credits in any decision making."

Capitan Draa instantly added to Gree's support of their superior. "She's like our sister in a sense, many of us consider her a part of our family. We would die to protect her and know that she would do the very same for us."

Capitan Wasp was the next to speak." It sounds like you men care about your general a great deal," receiving nods from Gree and Draa he continued, " if it's anything to you guys I feel that the 206th also feels the same way. I've heard the stories of Jedi needlessly killing their troops, but I find those stories hard to believe, seeing the nature our generals have towards us."

"I couldn't agree with you more Wasp." Commander Smokes piped up, looking at Regulan and Rozcrantz as he began to speak. "Sirs, I don't know how the men would react if any of you were to get injured… or killed." He looked towards Gree and took off his helmet, revealing glistening hazel eyes. "I know that Gree and the 41st feel the same way towards General Ulundi. The same can be said of many other legions in the GAR."

Regulan and Rozcrantz looked extremely grateful and even emotional as the clone troopers they'd bonded with over the months spoke from the depths of their souls.

"Gentlemen," Drues said, breaking his chain of silence, "I want all of you to know, that you mean a great deal to us. I mean that not in a military sense but in an emotional, supportive, familial sense. As you can very well see, this war has turned us more into a family than I'm sure we thought possible in the beginning." At this point all of the clones that had been involved in the conversation nodded and promptly removed their helmets and displayed looks of acceptance, happiness, and in Wasp's case, elatedness.

Rozcrantz was the next to offer support to the men around him. "I wholeheartedly agree with what Regulan just said. I'm positive you men feel the same way towards us, no matter what rank, or regiment or corps, we will always be a family."

It was at this moment that Master Tur Mukan and Master Bollum strode into the area, all nearby clones snapped them a salute. "At ease." Master Tur Mukan said, and the clones quickly went about their business. The two Jedi walked over and joined the group of Commander Gree.

Master Bollum went directly to the point. "We heard what you said, what you were talking about."

Rozcrantz immediately went stiff, "How?" he rasped.

"Easy, your thoughts are like a holoprojector in The Force, my young padawan." Bollum smiled, "but don't despair all of you, Master Tur Mukan and I both feel the same way towards all of you. We are honored to serve with you, and would gladly be a part of this family as you call it." She said, looking at Gree. "Oh and I almost forgot, Master Ulundi has asked that the 41st rejoin her at Tython."

Gree's and Draa's eyes practically lit up with this statement. "Really!?" They both shouted in unison. Master Bollum nodded her head, and soon after say goodbyes, had gone to round up the rest of the 41st Elite Corps for departure.

Soon after the departure of the commander and captain, Smokes turned towards Regulan and asked him a simple question. "Are you up for a round of sabacc?"

Drues snorted and quickly replied. "I will, but only if you're willing to bet some changes to your Phase II when it's here."

Smokes looked confused, "Phase II sir?"

Drues laughed and slapped him on the back, "I will explain in good time commander. Now Wasp, Bollum,Rozcrantz, and Etain, you guys willing to put down some payment and play with us?"

All three Jedi and the clone captain nodded and soon all of them were playing and laughing, momentarily forgetting the horrors of war, and the deep dark secrets that lie within.


	13. Better or Worse

Chapter 13: Better or Worse

_Four Days Later_

Jedi Master Matina Bollum was not a happy camper, not since the operation on Dinlo. Her unhappiness stemmed from a man who was meant to embody compassion towards all living things, Jedi Master Ga. Ever since his threat towards the clones on Dinlo, Bollum had made it her personal endeavor to see that Master Ga never saw clone troopers again. She'd informed the Jedi Council about the details of their scrap, and true to form, some council members didn't care at all but they insisted that Ga remain on the front lines. Matina Bollum was always considered to be a maverick by her Jedi peers, one who stretched or even broke the rules, and she would do it now.

The Republic cruiser made its way through hyperspace at what could be considered a leisurely pace. There were no immediate threats to terminate and no orders to execute, the men of the 206th had an easy four days. However, the same could not be said of Master Bollum as she paced her quarters relentlessly, thinking of a plan to get Master Ga back on Coruscant permanently.

"Inconsiderate fool…. not worthy of Jedi… filth." She muttered under her breath, thinking back in disgust at the words spoken by Master Ga towards his troops. For the past three days since Gree, the 41st Elite Corps, and Master Tur Mukan had left, she'd been devising a personal mission to execute on her target, Ga.

Her pacing slowed as she finally came up with an effective action to take against Ga that wouldn't raise much suspicion. With her thoughts clear she breathed a sigh of relief, and headed out of her quarters towards quarters occupied by Master Ga.

Upon arriving at his quarters she opened the door using the Force and entered.

The Jedi Master lay deep in meditation, apparently unaware of the additional presence in the room.

_So much for force sensitivity, _Bollum quipped in her mind. Without a second thought she blocked used the Force to erect a mental barrier of sorts, that would prevent Master Ga from sensing external stimuli. Checking that the mental wall was in place Master Bollum removed the hilt of her lightsaber from her belt. In once quick motion she place a solid blow onto Ga's head with the durasteel hilt, Ga's unconscious body slumped to the floor in a heap.

Confident that her target was in blissful darkness, she used the Force to levitate the Jedi Master's body into the air and hefted him onto her shoulders. With that complete she quickly exited the room and with a Force aided sprint, made it to the hanger.

When the turbolift doors opened into the hanger, Bollum smiled. She stared at her accomplice in this secret mission; one who she knew would keep the secrets.

"Ouch…. look at that shiner. Looks like you gave him the quick knockout." Drues Regulan replied as he walked over to Bollum.

Bollum smiled, "Well it would be even better if his weight was off my shoulders," and quickly made her way to the prepared two seat starfighter.

Upon reaching the fighter she opened the cockpit transparasteel and threw her target into the rear seat.

"Well this looks like the end in your involvement Regulan." She said, as the settled into the pilot's seat and did pre flight checks.

"It appears so Master Bollum. Remember the men would expect you back by supper, so attempt to be on schedule." The intelligence agent replied, stepping back as the engines lit and the fighter rose into the air.

Bollum waved farewell to her trusty accomplice and shot out of the hanger, into the inky blackness of space.

The ride had gone smoothly for a number of hours, until Master Ga began to stir from his slumber. Using her quick thinking, Bollum put a powerful Force suggestion on the Jedi Master, commanding him to sleep, and Ga once again sank into the depths of unconsciousness.

After a further couple of hours they had arrived at their destination. It was nothing more than a pit stop for space faring vessels on their way to populated planets. The asteroid was surrounded by an artificial bubble of atmosphere, and only hosted a rest area, and a shuttle port.

Upon landing Master Bollum slung the still unconscious frame of Master Ga onto her shoulder and began her trek towards the shuttle platform. Upon entering the area she was met by a droid who seemed to be in charge of the operations.

"Tickets please." The droid asked in a most mechanical tone.

Bollum sighed and used the Force to pull various electrical wires out of the droids head, deactivating it. Afterwards she removed the memory chip and crushed it.

With the hard part out of the way, Bollum sauntered over to the shuttle bearing the destination of Courscant. Upon entering the shuttle she planted Ga on the nearest seat, and took a moment to stretch her complaining muscles.

To ensure that her activities would go unnoticed by Master Ga she managed to do something once thought difficult by her fellow Jedi. She successfully managed to erase Ga's memories of the previous eight months that he'd been on the front lines. With her job done she put an additional Force suggestion into the Jedi Master's sleeping brain and made her way off of the shuttle.

As she lifted off in her fighter and entered into hyperspace, only then did she allow a smile to dawn on her face.

Light years away from Master Bollum, Drues Regulan was doing a little covert activity of his own. In his quarters, sitting on his cot, he put a finger to his ear and inserted a wire. Upon tapping the wire twice he was instantly assailed by a conversation occurring between three other individuals.

The Misfits were doing a conference call of sorts to check up on the progress of Operation Lid Opener. Each agent was to present information gained from their covert operation, which was aimed at the very leader of the Republic.

"Well so far I haven't seen any unusual stuff happening at Palpy's home or Senate office. Other than the usual bribery and corruption you'd expect." Agent Waylon Kafinka gave a bitter laugh at his explanation. He'd thought that in the months since the four had executed the operation that he would have valuable information flowing from Palpatine's main residences.

Agent Mahan Sirandes was next to speak about his hanger plants. "I've got the same situation as Kaf does. I'm getting hits but they're not of any concern." An audible sigh came from his comm channel.

Drues Regulan reached into his pocket and tapped his comm device, putting it up towards his face he spoke. "I've gotten regular banter from my plants on Geonosis. However, there was a peculiar incident that I found of interest. Approximately twenty four standard days ago a presumed Sith appeared on the planet and I caught him in a communication with what I believe was a fellow Sith, or at least someone under their control. They were discussing plans of Separatists movements, and I've since passed that information on to Republic Intel. However there was a separate conversation that I kept to myself. I have the recording here, it's a little fuzzy but listen carefully to the words."

Drues deactivated his comm, and removed the voice recorder. Upon pressing the button on the device the four agents were treated to the conversation.

"_Master I am here to discuss plans for our future endeavors." _A deep voice said, a serious tone underlying the words.

"_Yes my apprentice we shall discuss the outcomes of our plans at length presently." _A horse sounding voice was heard. The agents were left to wonder if that voice belonged to a human being. "_Once these plans are seen through, the Sith will rule the galaxy." _

"_But master what of the Republic? How will we bring about the end to those parasites?" _The deep, baritone voiced asked in seeming confusion.

"_Fear not, I have foreseen that the Republic will be destroyed from within. Once the order is given, the clones will be under our full control. With them at our expense we can begin the formation of a New Order, and wipe out the last remaining vestiges of this pathetic Republic." _ The horse voice spoke for a final time. The recording ended, leaving the agents silent.

Sirandes was the first to respond to the insight the recording offered. "What in the hell did he mean by New Order?"

"Forget New Order, what did he mean by clones?" Kafinka's shocked question trickled through the comm. "He certainly must not mean GAR clones. For force's sake they were trained to be loyal to the Republic!"

It was only then that the fourth Misfit, Morti Banquee made his presence known. "Will you quiet down? In reviewing my plants from the Separatists Communication facility, I picked up the same conversation. Look we don't know what these raving lunatics mean, but we have to find out, the Republic is on the line. We have to make a move and we have to do it fast."

"You're right about that Banquee." Agent in Charge Kafinka replied. "The recording mentioned clones being brought under this regime. I want to know what clones these two are referring to. Banquee you're to head to Kamino and extract as much information as possible from the automated systems there. I want you to find everything known and unknown about the cloning occurring there. If you encounter any resistance you will terminate that resistance. Regulan, once you've completed your orders with the 206th I want you to analyze this recording further, and keep us updated on any further hits. If you deem it necessary, take measures into your own hands and begin potential preparations for this potential galactic doomsday. Sirandes you're to look into any other cloning methods available in the galaxy at present. I want you all to report back here in a standard week's time. There's no telling when these lunatics intend to carry out their plot, we must stay a step ahead of them." And with that Kafinka cut his comm, the other agents following in unison.

Drues was left staring blankly at the door, realizing that the nature of his mission had taken a drastic turn.


	14. Contingencies

Chapter 14:Contingencies

_Three days later _

The trip to Kamino was a slow one for Agent Morti Banquee. It didn't help that he doubted himself now, as he neared the landing platform. He was still extremely curious and fearful of the transmission he and the other Misfits saw mere days ago.

Setting down on the platform he quickly made his way towards the double doors, hoping that he would remain unnoticed. Once inside, he glanced at the schematic map he'd been provided, and began to make his way towards the room labeled "Information and Technical Systems."

Although the route was a straight shot if one was casually walking, the route Banquee was forced to take entailed numerous empty corridors, ventilation shafts, and other tight spaces.

After numerous hours of traversing and backpedaling, Banquee had finally reached his destination. Looking down at the room from the opening of a ventilation shaft, he quickly scanned the room looking for guards or staff. _Well I'd expected tighter security here…. And why is the room so small? _The room consisted of nothing more than a couple shelves of datapads, a holotable, and a life size replica of the new Phase II armor.

Quietly landing from his dusty perch, Banquee first disabled the door, and installed a virus into the room's security system. Once that was complete he quickly began his investigation.

After numerous datapads Banquee was becoming frustrated. _Well Kaf didn't say it was going to be easy. _He mused, tossing another datapad into a rapidly growing pile. Many of the datapads contained information that were not essential to the mission, and some that were downright odd.

"Preventing sexual interactions in the GAR… Uh what?" Banquee whispered, quietly chuckling at the title.

After numerous other datapads were thrown aside, Banquee finally found one that seemed relevant. "

Contingency Orders of the GAR, 1-150." He read, but instantly became suspicious._ Cotingency orders? For what? The GAR has all the momentum right now; they would easily defeat the Seps._

He quickly began scanning through the numerous orders, some were to be expected, _obey orders from commanding officers, _others weren't, _bathing time is to be completed before the time of 2130._

Finishing his quick scan, he was about the put the datapad into the pile, when he remembered three words, _remove… Jedi…. lethal. _Quickly rescanning the orders he found one that made his eyes nearly pop out of his head, Executive Order 66. A cold feeling formed in the pit of his stomach, the room seemed to dip a couple of degrees, and Banquee was left shivering. Cold realization struck him at that very moment. _They intend to have GAR clones kill the Jedi! But why? The Jedi wouldn't turn on the Republic, would they? _

He knew that his doubtfulness was getting the better of his judgment. He needed to report this find to the others immediately after he got off planet. Quickly making a copy of the orders, he rearranged the datapads into their original positions and boosted himself into the vent once more, making his escape.

Once aboard he quickly lit the engines, and entered hyperspace, his plotted course taking him to the main Republic Fleet.

Mahan Sirandes was quietly enjoying his part of the mission, no travel, and no danger. For his mission, all that he needed was a computer terminal and his hacking abilities.

He was currently looking into different cloning options around the galaxy, per his assignment by Kafinka. He'd found well over a dozen different cloning facilities, each churning out different types of clones, and each using their own unique method. All of the cloning facilities, like Kamino, used a process of rapid aging, with a decade or more occurring between conception and maturity.

His research was becoming painfully slow, having to look into all of the records reguarding the cloning process occurring at each facility. He'd had no trouble of getting this information, before he came to the very last cloning facility intelligence reports had provided.

_Odd, it has no name,_ he thought. In attempting to access it, Sirandes found that the clearance he had as a Republic Intelligence Officer wasn't enough to gain access to this facility's records._ Someone must be hiding something. _With that thought in mind he began the tedious process of hacking into the facility's records.

After a long while he'd finally managed to gain access to the cloning records and was immediately curious at the first word that appeared,_ Spaarti. _Delving deeper into the records, Sirandes was able to research the clones and the cloning process at this apparently secret facility. He found that it took only one year from conception to maturity, meaning that large numbers of these clones could be produced in a short amount of time. _Just the right amount for those two crazies on the holo. _Furthermore he also discovered that a very large order had been placed by an anonymous wealthy noble from Naboo, totaling eighteen thousand. The order form specified the order was for "trail runs." _Or galactic domination, _he quipped, smiling at his own thought. He soon made a copy and signed off of the computer. Afterwards he made his way to meet up with Kafinka.

Drues Regulan was rewinding the holomessage of the two mysterious men for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sitting on his bunk, in Commander Smoke's quarters he squinted his eyes as he stared at the small blue hologram. Something about the sound of the hooded man's voice caught him off guard, it sounded familiar. He'd already identified the older man as Count Dooku, one of the Separatist leaders.

The nature of the message and the men speaking in it caused great alarm to ripple through his body. At least one of the men was a confirmed Sith, as well as an enemy leader. If what they were talking about was true, then the fate of the Galaxy could rest on the decisions of the Misfits. He knew he needed more information to go on before he made a potential galactic changing decision. With that in mind he left to go meet with Kafinka, Banquee, and Sirandes.

The four Misfits were gathered around a holotable, its blue images lighting up the darkened room. They were here to present the evidence they'd received going about their assignments.

"My mission to Kamino was a complete success. I got information relevant to our purposes, and didn't have to kill anyone." Banquee spoke, eyeing Kafinka while giving him a slight smile.

Kafinka responded immediately, his voice deep with authority. "What did you find Banquee?"

"Well sir I found out that GAR clones are engrained with a set of contingency orders, orders they are to carry out without question." Banquee responded, his voice quivering slightly.

"I don't see why that is such a problem, after all they are soldiers loyal to the Republic." Regulan responded with a frustrated sigh.

"I know Drues, but it was the nature of one of the orders that alarms me. The 66th order in the contingency list states that clones are to execute their Jedi Commanders as they are acting against the interest of the Republic." Banquee said, looking at the shocked expression on Drues face.

"You mean treason", Kafinka responded, his voice stern and passive.

"Yes I do, but there lies my questions. Why would the Jedi betray the Republic? Haven't they fought for it over the eons?" Banquee asked in an almost childlike manner.

"The answer is yes." Sirandes added. "The Jedi have fought for the Republic for thousands of years, they would never betray it. That leaves only one available option for this order to be initiated."

"They're set up." Drues Regulan whispers quietly, his thoughts turning towards his brother, Smokes. The images of Smokes blasting down Bollum and Rozcrantz enter his mind. _Would the 206__th__ obey Order 66? _

Kafinka then took charge of the situation. "Sirandes what did you learn?"

"Well I now believe what I found correlates to Banquee's revelations." The Zabrak said," I found a top secret cloning facility that produces clones at an extremely high rate. They reach maturity in a year or less, and get this, and order of eighteen thousand was placed by a person from Naboo."

"Well we must find this person and deal with them fast." Kafinka said, looking over the men. "Drues what did you find out?"

Regulan looked up, aware that his name had been called. His face was tight with worry and concern. "Well I wasn't able to gain much from reviewing the recordings. But you tasked me with an additional assignment, one that is important right now. If the information we have is accurate, we have to start preparing for this potential outcome."

Kafinka again took charge." Agreed, we have to find ways to protect the wellbeing of the Jedi, both at the temple and in the field."

Morti Banquee immediately raised his hand. "What about a sort of safe house or safe room built into the Jedi Temple itself? One that could adequately supply a number of Jedi that are held out there for a period of time."

"I think Banquee has an idea. But the question remains, how will we build it without people noticing, let alone Jedi?" Sirandes asked, his tone full of scrutiny.

"Well I do believe there are a couple of Jedi Council members that we could entrust with that information. In addition, if the attackers are Sith, there are lizards that have the ability to block out the Force altogether." Kafinka added, supporting Banquee's idea.

"What about the ones in the field?" Sirandes questioned.

"Well there are a number of ways to go about it." Kafinka replied, and then glanced at the chrono. "It's late; we should all get to bed. I know we separate tomorrow, but keep your comms on my frequency at all times. You've all done well, I couldn't ask for a better team."

As the Misfits departed, Kafinka caught up with Regulan in the corridor near his quarters.

"Regulan I know how deeply this affected you, but there is a way to solve it." Kafinka said, gripping Drues forearm.

"How so?" Drues questioned.

"You know the clones that Sirandes found out about?" Receiving a nod he pressed on, "Well I say we place a little order for ourselves. I want you to access the systems and place an anonymous order for forty five clones. I will be giving you forty five individual genotypes that we need cloned. Remember to tell them that there is to be only a single clone for each genotype." With that he let go of Drues forearm and Regulan nodded and began to walk away.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kafinka said causing Regulan to turn around and face him.

"What Kaf?" Regulan asked.

"Ask them if they know how to replicate lightsabers." Kafinka then turned and entered his quarters.

.


	15. Phase II

Chapter 15: Phase II

_One Month Later _

It had been a month since the Misfits first learned of the doom potentially awaiting the galaxy. Since then they'd gotten additional recordings, all confirming the terrible truth the first transmission foretold. So far their unknown operations had been going smoothly; the construction of the large safe room in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple had been proceeding ahead of schedule, they could only hope it was completed in time for the inevitable. Their second operation, codenamed Gravedigger, had successfully transferred the forty five genotypes to the cloning facility, which promptly begun the cloning process.

However, Agent in Charge Kafinka had ordered his team to make this their secondary mission. While the fate of the galaxy rested in their hands, they had to keep up appearances, and thus had to put their liaison to the GAR first in their minds.

In the mid rim, on the planet of Lok, the 206th along with the 212th, were held up in a medium sized Republic base along the coast.

Inside the base, in one of its many private quarters, sat Drues Regulan. He'd been sitting on the bed for many hours, pondering the many questions that couldn't escape his mind. _Would Smokes follow Order 66? Would the 206__th__ comply? Would any of the clones he knew kill their Jedi Generals? What would I do if I was in that situation? _He quickly stopped his train of thought and brought his hands up to message his temples, prolonged intensive thinking tended to result in headaches.

Since he was shown the transmission, and the truth it revealed, Regulan couldn't help but grip one of his blasters whenever he walked by clone troops. He had vowed many nights ago that he would try to protect Bollum and Rozcrantz if their troops followed the order, even if it meant killing.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the door to his room open, until he stared at a clone he knew very well.

"Capitan Wasp, sorry I didn't notice you." He said, before he took a long look at the armored man standing in front of him. "What's with the weird helmet?"

Wasp quizzically tilted his helmeted head to the side, as if he were curious. "Weird sir?"

"Yeah, the visor is at odd angles, and you have tubes following the contours of you cheeks." Drues replied, surprised that Wasp wasn't bothered by such a set up.

"Sir I would think that as a spy,you would know what our phase II armor looks like, and the upgrades it contains." Wasp stated, throwing his hands up in mock anger.

Regulan looked lost for a moment before composing himself. "Well sure I knew that the new phase II armor had a new communications set up, which I suppose is the tubes along you cheeks, and an improved HUD."

"Correct, now if I may ask, can you join us in our barracks? Many of the men, even from the 212th want others to see their new uniforms." Wasp asked, stepping forward and extending his hand towards Regulan.

"Uhhh sure, I'm doing nothing at the moment." He said, grasping Wasp's hand, and was promptly pulled into a standing position. The two men made their way out the door and towards the barracks.

As they neared the barracks the pair began to hear shouts, laughter, and quick footsteps.

"The men got a little excited over the new gear." Wasp said, answering his partner's unasked question.

As the pair stepped within range of the door they heard a loud voice suddenly shout, "Attention! This is an army not a rabble!"

As the door opened, they were met with the sight of men lined up in rows of four, wearing the striped blue of the 206th Sky Corps or the orange of the 212th Attack Battalion. Standing in front of the men were two very upset commanders, Smokes and Cody.

Upon hearing the door open, all the men turned and stared at the new guest.

"Sir!" Cody snapped to a salute, a large smile forming across his face.

Smokes took a more direct approach. Upon seeing his friend his eyes brightened and he rapidly walked towards Regulan. Coming to a stop before is adopted brother, Smokes gripped Drue's shoulders and shook him slightly. "I'm glad you decided to come, _vod. _I'm sure that you've had a chance to get used to our new armor?"

Drues was looking the man up and down, scrutinizing every part of his new armor. His eyes suddenly came to a stop and widened as he stared at his commander.

Smokes's line of sight moved to follow Regulan's until he recognized what his friend was staring at. "Before you say anything, it is not a skirt, it's a kama. The job it's supposed to do is protect my legs from shrapnel." Smokes said, before Drues could come up with any funny ideas.

Regulan appeared confused for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Well it does look nice, all of you guys somehow look, more aggressive." Receiving looks of appreciation from all the clones, he continued. "Cody if you could stand by my side, I would like to have a little ceremony of sorts." Nodding, Commander Cody moved to Regulan's right side. "Now, with Commander Cody and all the other men as witnesses, I would ask that Commander Smokes and Capitan Wasp step forward." Both men did as they were told, and stepped towards the Republic agent. "You two have shown incredible service, duty, bravery, and courage. And because of that, I will be honored to call you ARC Troopers." He said with a smile.

Suddenly the whole room roared with cheers and shouts of congratulations towards the two recipients. Commander Cody himself shouted and pumped his fists into the air, something very rarely seen from the normally steadfast, regulation abiding commander.

As the shouts died down, and the initial excitement wore off, many of the men left the room, walking towards their barracks, hoping to gain more insight into their new armor. Regulan himself was still looking over his commander when he spotted something else off about Smoke's new armor set.

"What's with the helmet?" He asked, staring at the wide bottomed helmet, which resembled nothing like a normal troopers helmet.

"Oh, this is a paratrooper helmet." Smokes said, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Drues gave him a lopsided smile, "Why do you need a paratrooper helmet? Last time I checked, you weren't jumping into fights from high altitude."

Smokes appeared deep in thought for a moment before deciding to reply. "Well I thought it looked unique, and it would make me stand out in the crowd. I don't want to be just another same old trooper that doesn't look any different from the rest. I want to stand out, to show my individuality, my uniqueness that all of us sentients possess."

Commander Cody also looked deeply appreciative, having custom painted his armor himself after Smokes and Rex told him so. He was secretly grateful that he'd done so, while he liked blending in, he equally enjoyed being spotted in a crowd of brothers wearing armor. As the men of the 212th moved away, Cody found himself enjoying the company of the 206th, namely Smokes, Wasp, and Regulan. However, as much as he would've liked, he had his men to attend to. After saying his goodbyes for the night, the orange clad commander of the 212th went back to barracks to enjoy a game of sabacc with Boil and Wooley.

Regulan still looked shocked at the deep speech given by Smokes. "That is what I love hearing from you men. And it is because of that individuality that I trust you. And because I trust you, I have complete confidence that the conversation I wish to have with you will remain sealed." He finally managed to say.

It was Smokes turn to look confused. "A conversation about what?"

Regulan sighed, his left hand removing his wide brimmed hat, while his right hand moved through is dark brown hair. "A conversation that I believe will change your view of the Republic, the GAR, and even clones." Regulan said, motioning towards the door.

Both men exited the barracks and quickly made their way back to Regulan's private quarters. As soon as the door closed, Regulan asked Smokes a question that shocked him into silence, and caused him to question his firmly held beliefs about The Republic.

"If the GAR ordered you and your men to kill Bollum, Rozcrantz, and I for treason, would you do it?"


	16. Horrifying Reality

Chapter 16: Horrifying Reality

For the first time in his life, Smokes was extremely conflicted. The question that was presented to him caused two sides of his mind to clash. On one side, his training was ordering him to obey the orders given and execute the traitors, while the other was screaming at him to listen to his heart and spare his family. Then the images came, horrifying and disgusting in their depictions of the potential future. _Bollum and Rozcrantz standing in front of him and his men, they ready their blasters, aim at their backs, and just as the two turn around, fire. The pair fall in a crumpled heap, the men emptying their power packs into the now charred corpses._ The image made an acidic taste form in his mouth; he bowed his head and clutched his head with his gloved hands. However, the images were not finished, and as soon as one left his consciousness, another took its place. _Drues Regulan kneeling before a contingent of soldiers battered and bloody, he is defenseless, his twin blasters in the hands of Commander Smokes. He presses the blasters against Regulan's head, and pulls the triggers, the young agent's head bursting like rotten fruit. Behind his blood covered helmet, his face is one of cold sternness, betraying no emotion._ The images are too much for Smokes to handle, and before he realizes what he is doing, his helmet clatters on the floor beside him, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Why?...Why!? Would I really do that? Act like a damnable droid?" Smokes rasped, his shoulders shaking in small sobs.

Two hands suddenly gripped his shoulders, looking up from his position; he was left staring into the greenish brown eyes of his adopted brother. "I have no answer for that, _vod. _All I know is that you have to power to change that terrible future. I hope what I say here will not only convince you, but the others." Regulan replied, his grip on Smokes's shoulders lightening.

" What could cause us to do such horrendous actions? Why would we blast down our allies and friends!?" The clone commander yelled, the images of him pointing his blaster towards Master Bollum resurfacing.

Regulan's face flashed with disgust, but then blossomed with determination. "What can you tell me about Executive Order 66?"

Although Smokes was pondering the question, an automatic response exited his mouth. "That information is strictly classified for others outside the executive office." As if realizing what had happened, Smokes clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes bulging in shock. Slowly, and after a few seconds, he responded. "Order 66 authorizes the use of lethal force to remove our Jedi Commanders in the case that they go against the interests of the Republic. It can only be issued by the Supreme Chancellor himself, and is to be obeyed without question." His eyes were cast downward, staring at the floor, shame and disgust written all over his face.

"Smokes, do you remember how I told you that the gang was spying on the Chancellor?" Regulan asked, receiving a solid nod, he continued. "Well during our tap of his activities we have received two important transmissions." Pulling out his holocomm he began to play the conversation between Dooku and the mysterious hooded man.

As the message played, Smokes's face scrunched up, tight with anger, his hands curling into fists. After the message had concluded, he stared back at Regulan. It appeared that Regulan had been observing him the entire time the message was playing.

"Based on your reaction, I'd take it that you don't want that to happen. However, as I'm sure you know who Dooku is in relation to the Seppies, there is another piece of the puzzle that you may be unaware of." Regulan said, his eyes staring into Smokes's soul. "The Jedi, along with Republic Intelligence believe that the hidden Sith is in the Senate. What if he gained control over the Chancellor which resulted in the Chancellor issuing order 66? If that is the case, would you follow it?"

The question screamed through Smokes' mind, his thoughts once again at war, the images flowing freely through his consciousness. After a number of minutes, he had made his decision. "No." He whispered, tears again falling down his cheeks. "I would rather die than to kill my own friends and family. To hell with the Chancellor, my loyalty lies with my brothers, and to the Jedi."

For a moment Regulan was completely shocked, and tried his best to regain control of himself. "That is quite the statement Smokes. Might I ask what brought about this decision of yours? As you well know, this goes completely against you training and upbringing." Regulan voiced his curiosity in a formal tone of voice.

Smokes sighed before responding to the question. "Whenever I see myself or my brothers turning their blasters on the Jedi or you, I can't help but flashback to the conversation we had during the Chancellors visit. Whenever I imagine myself pulling the trigger, and killing a Jedi, I feel like I'm breaking my uniqueness as an individual. By blindly obeying my orders, I've become nothing more than a flesh droid." He spat the last part with venom in his voice.

Regulan was now firmly taken aback by the sternness of Smokes' statement. This clone, this partially bald, red headed, brown eyed, blaster loving tactician, who was turning his back on his very existence. It blew Regulan's mind that someone could have such a strong will, or drive to even attempt such a thing. But here, sitting before him, was a testament to that mind altering belief.

Smokes' breath hitched as he looked back at Regulan, who was now staring blankly back at him, his thoughts light years away.

Regulan was lost in his own maelstrom of thoughts, each flooring him in their potential complexity. _Would other clones disobey? Which ones do I tell? How will I know they won't break my trust? Can the Sith plot be stopped? _

"Smokes?" His question came out as a small whisper.

The clone commander quickly wiped his cheeks of tear stains before responding. "Yes Regulan, what is it?"

Regulan sighed for a moment before throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I know what I say next may sound crazy, but do you think any other clones share your views?"His question containing an undertone of hopefulness, as if he wanted to believe it to be true.

The clone commander sighed before responding, "It's hard to tell, but it is very unlikely." He cut his explanation short as he saw Drues Regulan's face fall in extreme disappointment and shame. "However, if you and the others find extremely compelling evidence, I do believe that some will take time to listen to your traitorous thoughts." Smokes finished the sentence with a smirk, as he saw the confidence reappear on his adopted brother's face.

A smile suddenly broke out on Regulan's face as well. "Oh we will, you can bet your credits on that." He rapped the table with his fist to emphasize his point. "But there is one more thing I need to ask of you, a very important request."

"And what is it?" Smokes asked.

"That you keep this conversation sealed away in the deep recesses of your mind. That you speak of this to no one. However, I do want you to take a copy of the recording I showed you today." Receiving a look of confusion on Smokes's face, he smiled and continued talking. "While I said speak of this to no one, I want you to show this recording to the clones that you trust most, and gauge their reactions. If they look hopeful, then speak to them more, if not… well your almost an ARC Trooper, I'm sure you can handle getting out of sticky spots."

Smokes was suddenly struck with fear, fear not for himself, but for Regulan and his two Jedi. "But, what if while I'm training, Order 66 goes out? What do I do then?"

Regulan's eyes suddenly fell, his voice soft and quiet. "I'm afraid you may not be able to do anything. You would have to put your trust into our abilities in keeping ourselves alive. I know your protective of not only me, but of Bollum and Rozcrantz, but you must put our welfare second in your mind. We can only hope that what you fear doesn't happen."

Regulan's comm beeped, indicating an incoming call. Staring down at it he realized it was from the other Misfits.

"Well Smokes, it looks like I have to depart for now. But remember what I said, and remember to put yourself first. Now that I've let you in on our secrets, along with your ARC Trooper status, I believe it is time that I relay more information to you." Regulan said as he walked to the door.

Smokes ran and engulfed him in a quick, reassuring hug. "I appreciate you telling me this information. It shows me how much trust you're putting in me, and I will never let that falter." He put on his blue striped Phase II paratrooper helmet, and grabbed Regulan's shoulders as he continued, "You're my brother Regulan, and we are a family. Families tell each other anything, and keep the dangers at bay from one another. If you are going to do this, then hell, I will follow and support you until the very end."

Regulan couldn't help but sniffle and blink away the tears swimming in his eyes. He knew he'd made the right choice in telling Smokes of the information they got. He didn't know the impact that this would have, if any, but he knew one thing, he had gained a crucial support base, an emotional pillow, a brother.


	17. Conflicted

Chapter 17: Conflicted

_One Month Later _

In the month since Commander Smokes had been told the horrifying reality awaiting the galaxy, his daily routine had remained the same. On the outside, he remained virtually unchanged, still the stern and respected clone commander he'd always been. However, internally, he was a jumbled mess of chaos. A month ago, his world had been turned on its head, the beliefs he'd held since conception, were torn to shreds before his eyes. In making his decision to go against the Chancellor, and remain loyal to the Jedi, Smokes had disobeyed the very core of his existence. The life of a clone soldier, indeed, the reason a clone trooper was brought into existence, was to fight for The Republic, but above all, to express absolute loyalty to the Supreme Chancellor.

Since Regulan told Smokes of his secrets, the clone commander found himself increasingly involved with the covert operations that the Misfits conducted. Now that he knew the truth that the four had discovered, they had accepted him as one of their own. Whenever a new development came up regarding the issue, Regulan and Smokes would both listen in, and provide insight. Smokes felt extremely humbled by this. The fact that these men were placing so much trust in him, trust that their lives depended on, made warmth spread throughout his body. He would honor their trust, and take the secrets he'd known to the grave.

Onboard a Republic frigate, Commander Smokes and Drues Regulan were walking away from the main holoterminal. Having received yet another call regarding their pressing "issue", the pair had briefly be given updates to the countermeasures being taken, and any new recordings they'd captured.

As they strolled down the corridor, Smokes' mind was filled with anxiety. _When do we tell the others? Do we tell the others? Should I tell my men? Should I tell any other clones? What happens if this doesn't work? _They were questions that he'd pondered before, spending many nights lying awake, while these thoughts rifled through his mind. It further spiked his worry, when, upon asking Regulan to answer these questions, the agent looked stumped himself.

His thoughts were broken when the sound of footsteps were heard echoing down the corridor. The resounding steps increased in pitch, until they revealed the figure of Jedi Master Matina Bollum striding towards the two.

"Well it's about time I've found the pair of you." She said smiling, her eyes darting between the two men. "I just wanted to remind you two of the fleet meeting occurring later today. Both of you there would be a nice sight to behold; after all, members of the Jedi Council, and numerous clone commanders, will be in attendance."

Regulan was quick to reply. "Matina, you can count on us being there. Although we may be a little late, as we may have pressing matters to attend to."

The Jedi Master's face flashed a quick look of surprise, before being covered by a look of curiosity. "And what pressing matters must you two attend to?"

"Well, Smokes and I have to discuss some personal issues that plague us both. We don't know how long we're going to be talking, so I wanted to give you a heads up." Regulan replied, his voice soft and collected.

Smokes turned to stare at the Republic agent as if he had grown another head._ Is he crazy!? Lying to a Jedi!? How much fodder is in his head today?_

His shock reached new levels when the Jedi Master appeared to accept Regulan's explanation.

"I do hope you two have a good chat, however, I do expect to see you boys at the meeting." She smiled at the pair, and gave them a wink, before striding away.

" H… How did you do that?" Smokes asked Regulan, who looked confused by his question.

"Do what?" The agent replied, tilting his head to the side.

Smokes sighed in exasperation. "I mean lie to her. How did you succeed in lying to a Jedi?"

Regulan snickered a bit before replying. "Well I didn't really lie to her. Rather, I told her a statement mixed with truths."

Smokes stood still for a moment before releasing the breath he'd been holding. "Well I think it's time we go back to our quarters. There are a lot of concerns that I have, that I need to be answered."

Nodding, Regulan began trekking towards their small but comfortable quarters that had become their home.

Arriving at their quarters, both men moved inside and sat on their separate beds, facing one another.

Smokes was the one to break the all encompassing silence. "When are we going to tell the others?"

Regulan looked at him for a second before replying. "When we think the time is right." Receiving a look of frustration and confusion from Smokes, he continued with his reasoning. "Right now is not the time to tell them. It's too early; someone could talk if we tell them now. If we are to succeed, then we will need to catch the Sith Lord by surprise. With the death of Dooku at Skywalker's hand, the single Sith will most likely lay low until he finds an opportunity. Also, it gives us more time to gather additional evidence that may tell us more of the story."

Smokes sagged in relief; the one question that had plagued him for so long was finally answered. However, another question, one that caused an equal amount anxiety, popped into his mind. "Do you think even when the clones are told the truth, that they would still follow the order?"

Regulan grimaced as he looked at the desperation crossing Smokes face. "I don't have a definitive answer for you Smokes but I will tell you what I think." Seeing a look of trepidation on his brother's face, he continued. "While I can tell you many clones will still follow through with the order, many will not. I know this because I've interacted with many of them, and spent many days with them. Many clones, especially commanders like Bly, Deviss,and Thire share a lot of similar characteristics with you. Others like Wasp, Cody, and Rex have an undying sense of loyalty to those they trust. Seeing as he trusts us as much as we trust him, I believe you will have no problem having him accept the truth. Others like Master Koon's clone commander, Wolffe, may be a little bit tougher. Wolffe, while independent like you, still has a sense of loyalty to the Chancellor. However, that loyalty isn't to the extreme, Wolffe can be swayed if we should him a preponderance of evidence, so to speak. In my view that is only a snippet of clone soldiers that will disobey their orders. I haven't even gotten to the thousands of ARC Troopers or numerous commando squads that will follow in your footsteps Smokes." Smiling Regulan reached out and patted the grinning clone commander on his hand. "However, there are clones like Appo, Vill, and Fox that will always remain wholeheartedly devoted to the Chancellor. No matter what proof we show them, they will choose him." Regulan said quietly, staring Smokes in the eyes.

Upon hearing Appo's name, Smokes' fists clenched into a tight ball, the leather of his gloves creaking under the strain. He'd held no respect for the clone trooper, his feelings toward the man soured before he'd heard about Umbara. During his training as a trooper, he remembered Appo as one who always followed orders, no matter how insane. The man looked down on clones that didn't fit his bill of superiority; he was a thorn in the side of Smokes before the war. However, throughout the war, he'd grown to hate to pompous clone. He remembered an event very distinctly during the war that made his hatred of Appo grow to no bounds.

_Flashback _

_The planet was Subterrel, in the mid rim. Two clone squads had gone to the planet; their mission was to conduct a strike operation on a driod contingent on the surface. The 206__th__ and the 501__st__ were selected to conduct the operation. Accompayning Rex and Smokes was Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. As they set down on the surface, a firefight broke out; the Republic forces were surrounded by droves of droids. After what seemed like hours of fighting, the clone troopers were able to put down enough cover fire for their transports to evacuate them back to their ships in orbit. _

_The clones were sprinting back onto the ships, men falling like ragdolls as bolts tore through them. The two Jedi gave cover to the clone troopers as they retreated. As Smokes got onboard a transport he saw that Padawan Rozcrantz was in trouble. The Jedi was quickly being surrounded by a group of battle droids, and despite their efforts, the gunships seemed to be having little effect taking them out. _

_Seeing this, Commander Smokes quickly formulated a plan and made his move. _

"_Captain Wasp!" He shouted, Wasp perked up upon hearing his name. _

"_Yes Commander?" The captain replied, walking through the men to get to Smokes. _

_Smokes shook his head and pointed out of the gunship towards Padawan Rozcrantz's location. "We need to assist him and get him back here." Smokes said simply. _

_He and Wasp strode forward and were about to step off the gunship, when a blue striped gauntlet grabbed Wasp's hand, forcing him to stop._

" _Leave him! We have our orders to head back to the ships." Appo shouted at the pair. _

_Smokes sighed before grabbing Appo's hand and squeezing a pressure point before Appo finally released his Captain. "Damn the orders Appo! There's one of my men out there, alone, and surrounded, I'd be damned if I let him die!" Smokes shouted, aggravated towards the 501__st__ trooper._

_At the sound of the quarrel, Captain Rex of the 501__st__ came to investigate. "What the hell is going on here?" Rex questioned, upon seeing the predicament that the Jedi padawan was in his eyes went wide. "Smokes stop standing and help your man! We'll give you supporting fire." Rex then moved off to order the gunships to concentrate their fire. _

_Wasp and Smokes finally began to move again, before long their trek was interrupted again. _

"_Stop." Appo said quietly and coldly, grabbing Wasp and spinning him around. He then withdrew his blaster from his holster. _

_Smokes and the other clones were left staring wide eyed at the 501__st__ clone, who was threatening Wasp with a blaster. Smokes had enough of it and reacted immediately. He lunged towards Appo, punched the pistol out of his hand and shoved him back against the wall, and pinned him there. _

_Appo was struggling to get free, and tried to convince others to help him. _

"_Men help me! I am being assaulted by this clone! Restrain him, I order you!" Smokes turned to Wasp and gave him the signal to take a squad with him to retrieve Rozcrantz. _

_With that complete he turned back towards Appo. "Shut up." He spat, the venom in his voice clear, despite the helmet. "If you ever tell me to leave behind one of my men again, I will throw you out of this gunship." _

_Appo chuckled darkly at this. "Men? You call your Jedi superiors your men? They look at themselves as superior to all other beings." _

_In response, Smokes pinned Appo further against the gunship." Yes, I'm proud to call Generals Rozcrantz, Bollum, and Agent Regulan a part of my men. If you have any complaints against that or agent Regulan, keep it to yourself or I will make sure on my earlier promise. And two, if you ever pull your blaster on my men again… I will kill you myself." Smokes said in a deathly whisper so no other trooper could hear it. _

_Appo visibly stiffend before Smokes released him. When Smokes turned around, Rozcrantz and Wasp's squad had made it back to the gunships. _

_Smokes helped them up before turning towards the Jedi. _

"_Sorry about that sir, I wish I was out there helping, but I had an issue to attend to." He said to the Jedi, a grin formed beneath his helmet. _

_In response, Rozcrantz turned towards him and began to smile himself. "Commander, I'm force sensitive, I heard the entire conversation in my head. I'm sure Regulan and Bollum are gonna wanna hear this one." Rozcrantz said as both he and a number of other clones from the 501__st__ and 206__th__ shared a hearty laugh. _

Smokes smiled as he remembered the punishement Appo was given. _Demoted…. the look on his face was priceless._

As he came back to reality, he noticed that Regulan was staring at him intently.

"Incident with Appo" Regulan said plainly, knowing what the clone commander was thinking.

"Yes indeed." Smokes said, as he tapped his blue striped paratrooper helmet, which was lying on his bed next to him. A chime suddenly sounded on his wrist comm. "Looks like the meeting is starting, guess we should head to the bridge."

"Yes I do believe we should." Regulan replied, and the pair moved towards the door.

As they walked down the corridor, Smokes placed his Phase II helmet upon his head and smiled.

He'd been so worried about his decision a month ago. But looking back, Smokes wouldn't have it any other way. The galaxy was about to confront an evil it had never seen before, and he would be at the forefront of its resistance.


	18. New Faces

Chapter 18: New Faces

As the pair consisting of Commander Smokes and Drues Regulan walked down one of the many corridors of the Republic frigate, both felt a mixture of nervous confidence. Nervous in that they were about to come face to face with highly trained Jedi, who could very easily sense their lies and pull their secrets from the recesses of their minds. However, at the same time, both were confident that the end result of their deception would be the downfall of the Sith.

As the pair entered the bridge, they were greeted by the communications and navigation officers who worked in the area. Looking towards the holoterminal situated in the central area of the bridge, they both began to analyze who would be at the meeting.

Standing to the right of the large circular holotermial were Jedi Mace Windu and Obi Wan Kenobi, standing to their sides was the purple clad Commander Ponds of the 187th led by Windu, and Cody of the 212th, led by Kenobi. Positioned in the center of the group was Jedi Master Plo Koon, to his right, Commander Wolffe stood stock straight. To Master Koon's right stood Jedi Padawan Bariss Offee, Offee was attending on behalf of Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Standing behind the Jedi Padawan was the orange striped Leiutenant Galle of Secura's 327th Star Corps. Finally completing the circuit around the table, Jedi Master Matina Bollum stood, with her back towards the pair.

With their analyzing complete, Regulan and Smokes glanced at each other and gave simultaneous encouraging nods, with their confidence in place, they strode towards the group, prepared for introductions.

Master Bollum was the first to hear the approaching footsteps; she whipped around, fast enough to startle a daydreaming Captain Wasp, and smiled as she saw the individuals who were approaching the holoterminal. She also sensed that the attentions of the others were now focused on the pair approaching them.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you two again today." She said, giving them both a wink.

Commander Smokes nodded and removed his helmet, while Regulan gave her a returning grin.

"I see that Captain Wasp here was getting quite puckered out with the meeting so far." Smokes said, a smile growing on his face as he viewed Wasp's uncovered face quickly turn red.

His comment earned a chuckle from Master Bollum, and caused Master Kenobi to smile.

Regulan was quick to add to the commander's statement. "Was the meeting really that boring?" Regulan swore he saw Cody and Galle nod their heads.

Obi Wan turned to Cody with a smile on his face. "Cody, I didn't know I was that mundane. When we return you could show me ways you boys remain entertained."

The smile on Cody's face grew as he replied. "If you're up for it sir we can arrange that very quickly."

Smokes then took a step forward and cleared his throat quietly. "General Koon sir, it's nice to finally get to see you. And you, Wolffe, it's always fun to see a fellow brother."

Even though Koon was wearing his signature jet black mask, and Wolffe's face was obscured by his helmet, both displayed signs of happiness and relaxation. "It's a pleasure to get to know you Commander. Wolffe has said a lot of positive things about you."

Regulan moved to introduce himself to Bariss Offee and her clone companion. "Knight Offee, it's nice to meet you. Your master has talked about you greatly when we meet up with her."

Bariss Offee laughed at that. "It's nice to get to meet you too, Agent Regulan. Master Secura, and even Commander Bly speak of yourself and Commander Smokes as well. Personally, I find you two to have a very intriguing relationship."

It was Regulan's turn to laugh, "Only when we don't nag each other like actual brothers." Regulan then turned his head towards Galle. "Lieutenant, Bly has told me much about you too. Based on what he says, I wouldn't be surprised if you earn the rank of Commander before this war is over."

Galle gave a slight smile, his eyes beaming with satisfaction. "Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to get to know your acquaintance. " Galle then stared at Bariss, who in turned stared back into Galle's hazel eyes.

Being a college educated psychologist, Regulan could easily spot the romance bubbling between the two. _Perhaps not commanders, rather a husband, even a father._

Turning away from the two he gazed upon the group in general. The meeting had broken down into a social gathering. Smokes, Ponds, and Cody were deep in discussion. Further away stood Koon, Wolffe, Wasp, Bollum, and Kenobi, they too deep in conversation. To his side were Galle and Offee, the pair exchanging glances. However, there was one individual not partaking in the discussions, Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was standing in his original position, silent, not looking happy at all.

Slowly but surely, the conversations and discussions died down and the meeting officially commenced.

The meeting was a daze for Regulan, whose mind was mostly focused on other, more pressing "matters." Unbeknownst to him, Master Windu had taken a keen interest in keeping tabs on the young agent throughout the meeting. Directly after Wolffe had finished sharing intelligence on a particular target, Windu made his concerns and frustrations evident.

"Why is this Republic Intelligence agent is here at this discussion? Republic Intelligence has shown time and again that it is not to be trusted, and could very well jeopardize an entire mission. This agent here exemplifies that, he has been off in a dream world ever since this meeting has begun." Windu snapped angrily, all eyes turning toward Regulan.

Regulan himself became extremely uncomfortable under the gaze and visibly began to squirm. A hand gently came up and cupped his left elbow, squeezing it, almost as if to offer comfort or reassurance. Turning to his left he noticed that Bollum was standing right next to him, her gaze fixed on Windu. Behind him he could faintly hear the creak of leather, as Smokes' hands balled into fists, no doubt offended by Windu's words. Staring out over the crowd he saw that Cody's eyes were slits, his jaw tight with anger. To his left, Wolffe had his arms crossed over his chest, a posture displaying displeasure, whether it was towards Windu or himself, Regulan had no idea.

Master Bollum was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Master Windu, while your assessment of Republic Intelligence has some merit, your accusations of this individual agent does not. Agent Regulan has shown time and again that he is an excellent intelligence gatherer, and an excellent fighter. Since we met two years ago, he's become a close friend of mine and my troops. Seeing as you only just met him today, it is not wise to judge an individual based on a single encounter, rather over a period of time. I'm sure if you talked to Commander Smokes, Captain Wasp, or a number of clone troopers or Jedi who've known Drues as long as I have, your options will change."

Windu glanced towards Master Kenobi as if looking for support. The Jedi Master simply slowly shook his head and voiced his displeasure. "Mace, I personally met Regulan when he first became a liaison to the GAR; he was a pleasant person then, and I doubt that has changed. Also, I've heard many positive things regarding him and our troops, from what I've heard, they look upon him as a fellow brother. I agree, it isn't wise to judge someone based on a single encounter. I think an apology is in order, not only to Drues, but to the soldiers as well, in berating Regulan, you've managed to offend more than a couple around this holoterminal." Obi Wan's voice contained a measure of disappointment, as if he were scolding a young padawan.

Mace looked around him and did indeed see the anger that he'd caused. While he still believed in his accusations, he wasn't about to lose his troops over an issue so trivial. "Sorry Agent Regulan", he practically spat out, his attempts at sounding sincere failing.

Regulan smiled back at Windu, he could see the anger this action caused the Jedi Master. "Apology accepted, Master Windu."

With that the meeting was declared over, and the separate parties went their separate ways.

As Agent Regulan neared his quarters he was concerned to see Masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Matina Bollum near his door. Upon approaching the two, he was slightly startled when they turned towards him.

"Hello Drues." Matina and Obi Wan said simultaneously.

"Hello Masters." Regulan replied, unsure of how to address the two standing in front of him.

Obi Wan sighed, and raked a hand through his blond hair. "Regulan, we wanted to apologize for Master Windu's actions today. He can be a bit impatient and not very perceptive of others. We previously apologized to the clone troops that were around us. Smokes and Cody were fairly livid, , even Ponds, Windu's clone commander was upset. The clones seem rather fond of you." Obi Wan was interrupted by his beeping comlink. "Well it looks like I must be off, I wish you two well." And with that the Jedi Master was off, quickly striding down the hall.

Bollum turned to Regulan with a look in her eye, one that he knew immediately.

"Where to?"He questioned, slightly smiling.

"Coruscant." The Jedi Master replied.


	19. Coruscant

Chapter 19: Coruscant

_1 Month Later _

A month had passed since the 206th Sky Corps were ordered to Coruscant. A month filled with technical problems that not even the most experienced mechanic aboard could solve. For a month they sat waiting while their frigate was repaired, the GAR refusing to send a replacement. After a month of waiting in and traversing intergalactic space, they were finally settling down on solid surface.

"Oh my I'd never thought I'd see the day when this would happen." Exclaimed Cariss Rozcrantz as he began descending the transport's ramp. Beside him Captain Wasp snorted in amusement, he was as excited as Rozcrantz to be back on solid ground.

Bringing up the rear of the large formation of clone troopers was Commander Smokes and Agent Regulan.

"Ah, it's good to be on the ground." Smokes said as he put on his paratrooper helmet and smoothed his kama. Beside him, Regulan smiled, as he placed his wide brimmed black hat upon his head.

Over the month they'd been stranded in space, the two had been continuously updated about any intercepted communications from the Chancellor, along with the progress of their countermeasures. Agent Sirandes stated that he'd found a heavily encrypted recording that he deemed vital, he said it would take time for the encryptions to be broken and the message revealed.

Now they found themselves on Corucscant of all places in the galaxy. The planet that contained the residences they were tapping, and the man they were spying on.

"Well it looks like we wander aimlessly." Stated Regulan in a flat tone, as he began to trek down the ramp, Smokes falling in step with him.

Once off the transport they made directly for the barracks where they'd be staying while on planet, however they were stopped by a very weary Master Bollum.

"Hello boys." She said as she waved them over. "I have a request to make to the two of you. Today I was supposed to attend a meeting in the Senate Building regarding issues that have the Jedi Council concerned. However, Rozcrantz and I have been called back to the Jedi Temple for other reasons. The Senate meeting is of vital importance, and I am asking if it's possible that you two could represent us?"

Regulan looked towards Smokes as if searching for an answer. The blue striped paratrooper helmet softly nodded in acceptance.

"Well we'd be glad to represent you at the meeting Bollum." Regulan said happily, a soft smile on his face.

With that Bollum waved a thank you before rushing off towards a waiting transport.

The very second the transport that was to take them to the Senate Building had lifted off, Smokes asked the question that had been burning in his head since he saw Bollum earlier.

"When are we going to tell her? Or the rest? I'm afraid that 66 is going to be ordered very soon."

Regulan gave him a long, hard stare before responding. "Smokes I'm nervous about that too, but we can only move when the time is right. I to believe that Order 66 will be given in a short period of time, however, the time is not right for us to tell them."

Smokes had heard that answer a thousand times since being told the truth all those days ago. He was getting frustrated by having his concerns brushed off, and nervous that the agents wouldn't act fast enough.

The transport stopped when it reached the landing platform. Smokes and Regulan stepped out, neither talking. The remainder of the trip to the Senate Building had been made in complete silence, the tension so thick; one could cut it with a vibroblade.

As they walked towards the Senate Building, they noticed a checkpoint filled with the red clad shock troopers of the Coruscant Guard. As they neared the checkpoint, a single trooper made his way toward them and signaled for them to stop. The trooper raised his gloved hand, "Identification?" The trooper asked the pair.

Smokes immediately snapped to attention and gave a salute. "CC-1192, Commander, 206th Sky Corps."

Satisfied with the answer, the trooper then turned to Regulan to ask him to prove his identity. Regulan wasn't about to tell the trooper the identity of a Republic Intelligence agent, but he didn't want to get taken into custody on suspicion of being a criminal.

He was saved from having to go through the trouble by a gruff voice that snapped from behind the checkpoint. "Jek, that individual's identity is classified! Let them through please."

Regulan sighed in relief as he and Smokes began their walk to the doors of the Senate Building. As they neared, both spotted the origin of the commanding voice they'd heard earlier, Thire.

The clone trooper was clad in the red of the Coruscant guard, had the standard Phase II helmet on his head, and a pauldron on his shoulder. Both he and Smokes saluted each other, but the greeting he gave Regulan shocked the agent.

Thire slowly extended his hand, and Regulan took it, giving the clone a firm handshake.

"Long time no see from you two. Life's pretty boring here; I was wondering when you two would show up again." Thire spoke, the smile evident in his slightly electronic voice.

Regulan smiled and Smokes chuckled.

"Well life's been full of surprises for me; I guess I'd have to thank this _vod _here for that." Smokes said, giving a brotherly soft punch to Regulan's arm.

"I could also say that you Smokes had driven me past my comfort zone many times." Regulan said, laughing all the while.

After a brief moment of silence, Thire moved his right hand and put it on his helmet. Both Smokes and Regulan knew that Thire was communicating with someone, who was on the other end remained a mystery.

After a brief number of seconds, a second clone appeared, walking towards the group. Regulan eyed the man up and down, scrutinizing his appearance. The clone was wearing the red of the Coruscant guard, had a large peculiar symbol at the center of his chest armor, and was wearing a black kama, identifying him as an officer. The man walked up and stopped before the group.

Thire introduced the newcomer to Smokes and Regulan. "Gentlemen, this is Commander Stone, he's my partner in leading the Guard, along with Fox." The clone commander, Stone, gave a curt nod, and to Regulan's continued amazement, offered him and Smokes a handshake.

"Nice to meet you two, Thire has said much about you, even though you guys only had a brief encounter. He also told me what you said when you men were here for the Chancellors visitation." Stone paused for a brief second, collecting his thoughts. "I have to say that I was extremely impressed by you words, and promptly showed it not only to my men but to others. You, Regulan have become somewhat of a spokesperson for us clones. We don't have a say in government and aren't even considered sentients. However, your words earned you the respect of the thousands of men who saw your recording."

Regulan gave a pleased smile to both Thire and Stone. "I'm glad to have earned your respect as well as all the others. I wasn't meaning for my words to have such an impact, rather I was telling the men there what I truly felt about them."

Thire, Smokes, and Stone looked extremely pleased at that, the group of four sitting in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry to end this joyous moment, but we are needed in the Senate Building. As always, it was a pleasure to meet you, brothers." Smokes said as he gave a salute to Thire and Stone who returned it.

After giving both clone officers a firm handshake, Regulan was ready to depart.

With that, both Thire and Stone stepped aside and let Smokes and Regulan continue on their way.

To say the Senate Building was large was an understatement. Regulan had trouble imagining the problems Kafinka must've had when he broke into the building to tap the Chancellors rooms. Glancing to his right, he saw Smokes also looking around in amazement, although the helmet covered his eyes, Regulan imagined those eyes were bulging.

As they entered through the huge double doors into a large meeting room they noticed that all eyes were on them.

"What are you men doing here?" A voice gruffly said.

Regulan whipped his head in the direction of the voice. "We were sent for by Jedi Master Matina Bollum, we are representing her at this meeting."

A white haired man pepped up from his chair upon hearing Regulan speak. "Yes.. Yes we know, although we didn't know a clone would be allowed in."

Regulan noticed Smokes body stiffen, his hands shaking with anger. Regulan himself felt offended in the manner the man addressed his brother.

"Sir, I don't know if you realize this, but that man to my right," Regulan gestured towards Smokes, "along with others like him, have been fighting and dying to allow you to live day in and day out. I don't give a damn about your title or governmental position, you _will_ show respect to him."

The man looked shocked, and wisely didn't reply.

Another person, a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes made herself known at that moment. "Everyone could we please calm down. We are here to discuss the nature of the Chancellor."

Upon hearing the last word in her sentence, both Commander Smokes and Drues Regulan had their attention focused on the woman.

"As you all know, the Jedi have been suspecting that a Sith Lord has infiltrated the Senate, and is pulling strings behind the scenes. We agree with the Jedi Order on this matter, and hope further investigating will expose the monster in hiding. I'm sure you two knew about this?" She asked, nodding towards Regulan and Smokes.

_We know a lot more actually_. Smokes quipped to himself, grimly smiling underneath his helmet.

Regulan was the one who eventually replied to the question. "Yes Ma'am we are aware of the Jedi Council's concern."

The woman was quick to reply. "Well then you must also know that we have misgivings about Chancellor Palpatine. He's stayed in office far too long, has given himself unlimited power, and we believe it's time he stepped down."

Smokes and Regulan were momentarily shocked as the words set in. _They too are beginning to see the Chancellor as he truly is. A no good son of a wampa. Perhaps… could the Chancellor be a Sith Lord? _Regulan thought quietly, trying to imagine the said man carrying around a blood red lightsaber.

He was completely unaware of that he'd zoned out of the conversation entirely, and mentally pinched himself. As he came back to reality he caught the last few words the woman was saying.

_The Delegation of 2000? What is that? Damn I should've been paying more attention._

With that the meeting was adjourned and all parties began to go their separate ways.

Regulan caught up with the woman as she was preparing to leave.

"Wait, Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"My name is Padme Amidala, Senator representing Naboo." The woman said, giving a slight smile to Smokes and Regulan. "Now if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

Smokes saluted as he spoke. "The name's Smokes ma'am, this here is my brother of sorts."

The word shocked both Drues and Padme momentarily. Drues had never heard Smokes address their relationship outside of other clones. Padme had never heard of such a bond existing between clone and non clone.

Regulan straightened up and offered his hand, which she quickly shook. "The name is Drues Regulan, Republic Intelligence."

"It was nice to meet you both." Looking down at her watch, she cursed quietly. "I'm sorry; I'm late for another meeting." With that she hurried off, leaving Regulan and Smokes by themselves.

"Well that went well; I wonder how General Bollum will react." Smokes said as he stared out the large windows that overlooked the Coruscant skyline.

"Scratch that, it means that other people hate Palpatine too! Granted they don't know what we do, and I bet, over the next couple of months more will grow to hate him.. clones included." He gave a sly smile to Smokes, conveying the silent meaning of his words.


	20. Truth be Told

Chapter 20: Truth Be Told

_3 weeks later _

Drues Regulan and Commander Smokes stalked down the empty corridors of the Republic frigate. It was late, very late. After their mission on Coruscant, the 206th was ordered to join up with the 327th Sky Corps, specifically K Company, led by Deviss. Smokes was very excited to get to finally work with one of his longest and closest brothers. Gradually, that initial excitement began to wear away, as the rigors of war consumed most of Smokes' time.

Presently, they seemed to be the last ones up, the only sound heard throughout the entire ship seemed to be their own footsteps. They had been training in combat skills for well over six hours, each battling to see who could best the other. Now sweaty and tired, both looked forward to a shower and rest.

The silence was broken by a shrill beeping noise, looking around, both identified as Regulan's wrist comlink.

Regulan sighed in frustration as he brought his wrist up towards his mouth, "Yes, Banquee?" His voice was stoic and flat.

The voice that came across from the other end was anything but. " Drues, w…we need to initiate a call right now. There is something I need you an...and the others to see." With that Banquee abruptly ended the transmission.

Regulan stood for a moment, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard. He'd never heard so much fear from someone as professional as Morti Banquee, or any Misfit for that matter. He looked towards Smokes for guidance, seeing the commander nod, both men made their way, quickly, to their private and secure quarters.

As soon as they entered, Regulan switched on the comlink, and searched for the secure channel the Misfits used. Finding it, he patched through and gained access to the channel.

As the faint blue image blurred and flickered, Regulan couldn't help but feel nervous at the thought of what was to come. Whatever Banquee had found, it wasn't good.

The image organized until it displayed the face of Agent Morti Banquee, his face contorted in fear and shock. " I… I know that if I tell you without showing you, none of you would buy it, so I'd rather show you first."

Although not visible, Regulan knew that Agents Kafinka and Sirandes were listening in on the call.

The hologram of Banquee's for faded away, being replaced by a more sinister figure. It was a figure they'd all seen before, the hood was unmistakable, and the figure's body structure matched.

What was said was another mystery. While the recording seemed to be in good quality, the audio was filled with static, so much so that one could make out only one or two words. However, the visual was all that was needed for this particular meeting.

The hooded figure was communicating with a droid commander through a handheld comlink, much like what Regulan was using now. It appeared he was giving the droid instructions, the droid nodding at random intervals, as if confirming what it'd heard. The droid saluted and the comlink went dead, the communication over. The figure moved out of view for a second as the holotable flared to life.

As the image organized a familiar figure appeared, one that shocked Regulan and Smokes into complete silence, it was Master Windu.

_What in the hell is General Windu doing there!? _Smokes was utterly confused as to why a Jedi Master would be in contact with a Sith. He was given an answer, the worst answer he'd thought he'd ever receive.

The figure moved back into view, the hood gone, but the shape of the body was unmistakably the same. The figure had white hair, and was circling the table.

As the figure's face turned into view of Smokes and Regulan, their world was thrown into chaotic confusion. A quiet cry of shock escaped Regulan's lips as he heard Smokes' helmet fall to the floor, it was Palpatine.

With that, the recording was cut, and the figure of Agent Banquee reappeared.

Not one word was said for minutes, all five of them were trying to comprehend what they'd just witnessed. The man charged with leading and defending the Republic, was a traitor, and a Sith Lord. Everything they thought they knew was turned on its head; their fight to uncover the truth had turned up ghastly and chilling evidence.

Without so much as a word, Agent Regulan reached and clicked off the comlink. Smokes stared at him, pain, confusion, and shock written all over his facial features. Without warning, Regulan threw the comlink to the floor and began the stomp on it. As his shoe connected with the device, it cracked and sparked, fragmenting as he continued to trample it. Tears flowed down his cheeks, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and yet he continued stomping, as if the device itself was an enemy. Commander Smokes moved forward and pulled his _vod _away from the now shattered remains, without saying a word, he embraced the grief stricken Republic Intelligence agent.

After an hour or so, and numerous embraces, Drues Regulan had finally managed to calm down, and regain self control. Now both Regulan and Smokes sat on their bunks, silent. They were both still in shock as to what they saw. The Chancellor was their greatest enemy.

The oppressive silence was broken by Regulan. "Now is the time for the truth to be told." His voice was pained, the young man still distraught over the day's events.

Without saying a word Commander Smokes got up and moved towards the door. He paused as he stepped near the door, and looked back at the spy he'd grown to love and protect as family. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he excited, his mission more than clear.

As he stood in front of General Bollum's quarters, Smokes couldn't help but feel nervous at what he knew was to come. _I know the General is strong, but could she handle this? _Sighing in frustration he buzzed her room. For a moment nothing was heard, until the ruffle of sheets met his ears. A short while later, the door opened, revealing a very tired Matina Bollum.

"Huh, Smokes, what are you doing here so late?" She asked, her eyes squinting under the corridor's lighting.

"Well General I need to talk to you about something. Something extremely urgent and cannot wait until tomorrow." Smokes said as he took a step forward, letting his anxiousness show.

Without a word, Bollum led him into her quarters, and gestured for him to sit on her bunk. After closing the door, she promptly sat beside him.

Silence reigned until Smokes spoke, his voice low and slow. "Matina, I know what I'm about to say and show you will possibly be the biggest shock of your life. But before I do, I want to tell you that I'm sorry that the secret has been kept from you for so long."

With that he played to first intercepted message, containing Palpatine and Count Dooku, discussing the downfall of the Republic, and the betrayal of the Jedi. As the recording ended, Smokes turned and saw that Bollum was staring at him with wide eyes, looking closer; he saw that her hand was dug deeply under the covers.

_She's holding her lightsaber._ Smokes heaved a sigh before responding. "Matina, I know what heard has made your trust in me, and the other clones decrease. However, I already knew of this, and I do plan on saving you and as many Jedi as possible. The Misfits have already begun plans to combat this threat."

Bollum gave him a long hard stare before replying. "Plans such as?"

"All I know is that they are constructing a safe house underneath the Jedi Temple, it's been kept secret from all but one Jedi Master, Yoda. And also, they have a plan that involves cloning; however, they didn't go into much detail. While you heard that the clones would be turned against the Jedi, I along with Drues, plan on trying to sway as many of our brothers as possible, to prevent mass murder. While I can't say if many clones will disobey this executive order, I will say that the 206th will stand by your side when it happens." Smokes finished and looked towards Bollum, tears swimming in her eyes.

Bollum reached her arm around Smokes' neck, and pulled him close to her, in a sort of semi embrace.

Smokes sighed once again and moved away from Bollum. "While that was indeed shocking, there is one more piece of evidence that I need to show you." With that, Smokes began to play the recording he'd seen earlier that night.

As the recording progressed, Smokes wasn't focused on the holoimage, rather, he was staring at Bollum, noticing her facial changes as the recording progressed. It was curious at first, but it soon turned to concern and with a startled gasp, it became unbearable betrayal. The tears began to slip from her eyes, as the stoic Jedi Master began to cry.

"W…Why? How? How can Palpatine be our greatest enemy? He can he be one with the Sith?" The Jedi Master managed to speak through a few strained breaths.

Smokes touched her shoulder as he laid her back down on her bunk. "I don't know why or how Matina, but I do know what his plans are. With that knowledge, we are a step ahead of him, I do believe that we can do enough to at least stall this doom, or bait him into thinking a falsehood. But whatever the outcome, know that Drues and I will always protect you." As he finished he looked down and what he saw brought a small smile to his face.

Matina Bollum had fallen asleep, her face not distorted in pain, but smooth in peacefulness.

With that, Smokes stood up and excited. His next destination was to a very familiar clone captain.

Captain Wasp was just nodding off the sleep when he heard the door to his quarters open. Looking up he made out the form of Commander Smokes, his unique paratrooper helmet tucked underneath his arm.

His commander walked in and promptly switched on the light, causing Wasp to squint momentarily.

Commander Smokes wasted no time in cutting to the point. He pulled on his comlink and played the message without a word.

After the message had ended he turned towards Wasp and finally spoke. "Well Wasp, what do you think?"

The clone captain looked taken aback for a moment before replying. "What the hell did he mean that we would betray the Jedi? The Jedi are essential to the Republic, destroying their order would not only count as treason on our part, but destroy the Republic."

Smokes stared at Wasp, his face turning into a look of grimness. "Well what if the Chancellor ordered you to kill Jedi, the reason being that they acted against the interests of the Republic. Would you and your men execute that order?"

"Well….. yes I would. An order is an order, especially from the Chancellor, who looks after the Republic. If he said it's true then its got to be true." Wasp gave Smokes a look of confusion as to why his commander was asking him such questions.

"What if the Chancellor told you to kill Jedi because they were standing in his way of something larger, perhaps all out power? What if he ordered you to kill the Jedi Order, so his path to power wouldn't be obstructed?" Wasp gave an incredulous look before looking to reply." Wait, before you say anything, there is another clip I want to show you. A clip that I believe will change your thinking."

And so for a third time that night, Commander Smokes played the recording that would forever be engrained in his memory. As it concluded he saw that Wasp was blankly staring at the area the holorecording had occupied a short time earlier.

"Well know if I ask you the initial question of obeying the Chancellors orders, would you? Even after seeing that the man is our biggest enemy, and the apparent Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for. Will you be responsible for executing his will, and bringing doom to the galaxy?" Commander Smokes finished his blunt question, expecting Wasp to take some time to articulate a response.

However, that response was quick and loud. "NO!" The captain shouted, his voice cracking at the strain. "I can't believe that he's been manipulating us for all these years, to use us as Jedi killers, and drones to his whims. Whatever I said before, I no longer believe. After thinking about it, I can't kill Bollum or Rozcrantz, they've become too much like family to kill." With that a tear slipped from Wasp's left eye.

Commander Smokes sat down next to Wasp and clamped his hand on the captain's right shoulder. "Then help us fight him." He said quietly, Wasp turned to him with a confused look on his face. "Fight him by disobeying his order, and aiding the Jedi. The Misfits have already initiated operations that will attempt to resist Palpatine, he's no longer fit to be called Chancellor. Help me by showing this recording to the others in the 206th. While I can guarantee that many clones will follow that Sith's orders, I can also guarantee that many will not. Will you help us? Can you tell the others?"

Wasp still looked confused, that look was quickly replaced by a look of determination. "Yes I will help you. I know that our efforts may not stop him, but I will sure as hell fight him."

With that Wasp began to change into his gear. Commander Smokes stood, standing still for a moment, before moving towards the door. Giving one last reassuring glace to his captain, he left, and proceeded back towards his quarters. Along the way he transferred the ghastly recordings to not only Wasp, but to Bollum. He even went as far as the transfer the message to those outside of the 206th, like Knight Tano, Master Tur Mukan, and Master Yoda. Smokes only hoped that Tano and Tur Mukan would show the message to their clone troops. Smokes couldn't stand the thought of his best friend Rex, his blaster blazing, as he shot down Tano.

While Smokes was busy spreading the message, Regulan was busy with other, more delicate matters.

"When do they expect the shelter to be complete?" He asked Agent Kafinka, the agent in charge, presently stationed at the Jedi Temple.

"It appears that it could be completed within the month, the blast doors and soundproofing still need to be applied and tested." Kafinka replied, his voice flat.

Regulan smiled, he'd always disliked the Chancellor, but know, he couldn't think of anything more satisfying than feeding the man to some backwater beast. "And what about our clones?"

Agent Mahan Sirandes was the one to respond. "Well their mainly matured, and hell, they look like exact copies of the forty five we ordered. All that remains is for basic lightsaber skills to be implanted in their minds, and soon they will be ready for deployment to the front lines."

Regulan nodded his head in satisfaction. "Good, do we know how long that will take?"

"I'd say a month, give or take a week." Sirandes said hastily.

Regulan again nodded, but concern had seeped into his mind. But what if Palpy issues the order before then? Banquee would he do that?"

The quiet Agent Morti Banquee was brought into the conversation. A natural at politics and an expert analyzer, Banquee was tasked with investigating the single most difficult question, when? "Well it would be in his favor if he waited a month or two. Right now the systems are unstable, GAR forces spread out, and the Senate has members that are against him. If he were to do it now, it would be a death wish, Sith or not."

Regulan was pleased at the answer. In doing his own psychological evaluation of both the Chancellor, and his Sith ego, Regulan found all similarities. The man would carry through with his dream, that much was certain. Still one question plagued Regulan, one that couldn't be answered until after. Had they done enough? Regulan surely hoped so.


	21. Knightfall

Chapter 21: Knightfall

_One Week Later_

It was perhaps the longest week in their lives, however long or short that may have been. Smokes, Bollum, and Regulan each came close to ripping their hair out, their anxiety at an all time high. The issuing of Executive Order 66 was inevitable, they only question was, when? Even Jedi Master Matina Bollum with her mastery of the Force couldn't predict the future. However, through all their worries, they were comforted by the thought that the Misfits had their "countermeasures" in place and fully operational.

Presently, they were preparing to head out on another assignment, per orders given to them by the GAR. The army that they knew would turn on them when the fateful order was handed out.

They were being accompanied to the unnamed planet by the 327th Sky Corps' Company K, led by Commander Deviss and Jedi Nem Bees.

As the four figures of Commander Smokes, Agent Drues Regulan, Master Matina Bollum, and Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz walked into the hanger, they were met by Commander Deviss and Jedi Nem Bees. Deviss was clad in standard white armor with red stripes, polarized microbinoculars fixed to his phase II helmet, and a tan kama swinging from his hips. Nem Bees was clothed in a large robe that hugged his wide figure, a light saber attached to a belt on his waist.

"Hey Smokes, it's nice to see you again brother." Deviss said, the smile evident underneath his helmet. He moved towards his fellow clone and lightly slapped his shoulder.

Commander Smokes looked pleased by the gesture. "Deviss, it's good to see you too. It's about time we go on a mission together." Smokes mimicked Deviss' earlier movement; he gently shook the clone in an almost brotherly fashion.

Deviss then turned his attention to the Republic agent. "Drues Regulan, it has been a while since I last saw you. I hope all is well?" Before Regulan even responded, Deviss offered his hand, the younger man accepted it, and both gave a firm handshake.

"Thank you for asking Deviss. Yes, all appears well in the bowls of the Republic." Regulan replied, a slight smile forming on his face. However, underneath the façade, his thoughts told a much different story. _Other than a Sith Lord as Chancellor, the genocide of the Jedi Order, and downfall of the galaxy, yes all is well._

Deviss then turned to the two Jedi who accompanied Regulan and Smokes, Bollum and Rozcrantz. "Generals." He said, standing at attention and giving the pair a salute.

Both Bollum and Rozcrantz each inclined their heads slightly, giving the clone commander wide smiles.

With the greetings finished, Commander Deviss stepped back towards his commander, Nem Bees.

The blue colored, trunk faced Jedi stood silently, neither moving or speaking. After a number of silent seconds, the Jedi nodded what seemed to be a greeting, and moved towards the waiting gunships that would take them down to the surface.

Deviss turned back towards the group with an apologetic smile and shrugged, it didn't take a bantha herder to figure out who he was apologizing for. Each of them nodded back, attempting to convey that it wasn't that big of a deal. With that, Deviss spun on his heel and marched towards a waiting gunship.

The four stood there for a moment, watching as the gunships began to depart, soon, only one gunship remained. As soon as they boarded the last remaining gunship, the struts lifted off the ground, and exited the hanger of the frigate.

In the crew hold silence reigned as the ship descended into the atmosphere. The only sounds that were heard were the rubbing of armor, as the numerous clones shifted into more comfortable sitting positions.

In the back of the gunship, Master Matina Bollum was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but take notice that a tingling was coming through the Force. It was soft and constant; it was almost as if it were a warning.

Sitting across from her, Cariss Rozcrantz could help shake a feeling of danger that had been plaguing him for weeks. Perhaps it had something to do with Master Bollum's attitude a week or so ago.

_Flashback _

Cariss Rozcrantz was sitting in his master's quarters waiting for her to return. Before he even completed the thought, Master Bollum walked through the door. He sensed fear and dread coming off of her.

"What's wrong Master?" He asked, worried that she was deeply troubled.

Master Bollum looked at him for a moment and gave him a smile. "Nothing is wrong with me my young padawan." As if to confirm her answer, the dread and fear that Rozcrantz had felt suddenly melted away.

_End flashback _

He sat still, as the gunship was slightly rocked by turbulence, Rozcrantz really wondered if something was troubling his master.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a concerned Commander Smokes.

"You alright General Rozrantz?" The clone commander questioned.

Cariss couldn't help but smile at the man who he'd grown to accept as a sort of older brother or perhaps a father figure. "Yes Smokes, I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff."

Without saying a word, the paratrooper helmet nodded before turning away.

The gunships reached the surface of the lush green planet. Its forests stretching out for as far as the eye could see. As the men exited the gunships, they formed up by their respective regiments. The yellow and red clad men of the 327th Sky Corps grouped together, and the blue striped men of the 206th Sky Corps organized themselves into another group.

After the last of the gunships, containing Bollum, Rozcrantz, Smokes, and Regulan arrived, the two clone regiments formed a separated column and began to move out.

As the 327th and 206th marched further into the thick forest, their organization began to deteriorate, and soon after, they merged into a single, multicolored column.

In front of the column walked the trio of Jedi, Bollum, Rozcrantz, and Bees. Behind them marched the two clone commanders, Deviss and Smokes. To the right of the column, stealthy moving through the underbrush was the black clad figure of Drues Regulan.

To say that Commander Smokes was worried would be an understatement. He was wholly concerned; his entire body was abuzz with anxiety. If his armor was off, he was sure that he would be shaking by now. He knew Order 66 would be initiated, perhaps today, and he had no idea how he would react. He knew that Captain Wasp was feeling much the same way, Smokes had tried to reassure his Captain, but his own anxiety didn't help. He was also forcing himself to watch not only himself, but also Drues Regulan. Smokes was growing increasingly worried that the young agent was walking a ways away from the main group. _No armor, exposed, lightly armed, and easy pick. _The thought caused him even further worry; his gaze was now fixed on Regulan, his gauntleted hand now gripping one of his blasters. For the first time, Smokes felt like a protective parent, ready to blast anything that moved or got close to the young agent he considered family.

Unknown to the clone troopers, Jedi, and to Agent Regulan, they were being watched. On a small incline, a little ways away from the column, stalked the green armored form of Slika Turen, a Mandalorian bounty hunter.

Turen was getting increasingly frustrated at her new job. _Sidious gives me this kriffing job. Said the clones would be of assistance after he issues the order! Well where the hell is that support? I'm losing more credits as every second passes! He'd better issue it soon, or I will terminate my objective by myself._ Her attitude still soured, she moved closer into range of her target, waiting for the right moment.

The journey had been a long and tiresome one. The pace of the column had slowed considerably; even Drues Regulan had moved closer to the column and was walking at a slower pace, much to the relief of Commander Smokes.

Matina Bollum was slowly walking alongside her padawan, observing the scenery surrounding her. The damn tingling sensation had returned, only this time it was much more intense.

A particularly powerful jolt came through the Force causing all three Jedi to stop in their tracks. Behind them, the clones stopped as well, all staring at the Jedi in front. Ahead of the column, Drues Regulan had also stopped and had turned around, eying the Jedi with a curious gaze.

Regulan was a little surprised to hear the beeping of a comlink that broke the silence of the moment. _Who would be calling now? _He stuffed his hand into his internal coat pocket and removed his comlink, looking to see who was calling him. However, his comlink showed no signs of a call, it was silent. His gazed moved in the direction he heard the beeping emanating from, a cold dread began to form in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't his comlink that was activated, it was Deviss.

Smokes turned as he heard the beeping of a comlink to his right. His gaze settled on the clone standing next to him, Deviss. By this point, all of the clones, the three Jedi, even Regulan, were all staring at them, looking to see what happened next.

Deviss grabbed the comm and activated it; the blue haze was filled with static before it formed. When the blue shimmering image organized, Smokes let out a faint whimper of panic, in front of him, Jedi Master Matina Bollum gasped in shock, and Drues Regulan quietly cursed as he reached into his jacket, his hands firmly gripping his DE- 20 heavy blasters. Behind him, Commander Smokes heard Wasp stiffen, then the click of his blaster rifle coming off of safety.

The grotesque, hooded figure of the Chancellor greeted the gazes of the clones and Jedi, his figure as repulsive as Smokes remembered it.

The Chancellor began to speak, his voice deep and gravely. "Execute Order 66", he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Deviss' reply caused Smokes to whip his head toward his friend. "It will be done milord." Smokes frowned in disgust at the words. _Like a droid. _

The recording blinked out, and Deviss put the comlink back onto his belt.

The whirring sound of blaster rifles and pistols being reconfigured to fire at close range was all that was heard for a few seconds.

Commander Deviss then stepped forward and leveled his blaster rifle towards Jedi Nem Bees, soon all the clones, with the exception of Smokes and Wasp, had their aims directed towards the three Jedi. Rozcrantz and Bees had drawn their lightsabers but hadn't ignited their weapons; Bollum hadn't even bothered to reach for her weapon. Regulan had his two blaster pistols drawn but didn't take aim, rather their barrels were facing the direction of the ground. The clone troopers seemed to be waiting for Deviss or Smokes to give the order to fire.

Smokes knew he had to react somehow, or the lives of the Jedi he considered close friends would all be dead, possibly even Drues along with them. The thought was more than he cared to think further on, and Smokes did the only thing he could.

The silent standoff was broken when Commander Smokes lunged at Commander Deviss, causing both to crash to the ground. Smokes quickly gained the upper hand and rolled on top of Deviss, using his body weight to pin him to the ground. Captain Wasp quickly moved forward and flung Deviss' blaster rifle away from him.

"Smokes what the hell are you doing!?" Deviss shouted, clearly confused as to why his friend and fellow clone had tackled him.

Around them, the clones had all but forgotten the standoff that had just occurred, their blasters were lowered towards the ground, shock seeping through them at the sight of their commanders struggling with each other.

Commander Smokes removed his helmet and glared at Deviss' helmet before he replied. "Think Deviss! For kriffing sake think about this for a moment! This order is insane!"

Deviss narrowed his eyes at the clone above him. "So it's treason then?" He spat the statement out with venom leeching into his voice.

Commander Smokes sighed loudly in exasperation as he shook his head. "No you droid, it's not treason, it's using my common sense. As a commander Deviss, I would think you would use your head!"

The droid comment caused more than a few clones to gasp in shock. Commander Deviss himself looked hurt by the comment.

"Think about what you're ordered to do, who you're ordered to kill!" Smokes urged Deviss, shaking his shoulders.

With that he lifted his weight off of Deviss, allowing the clone commander to stagger to his feet. Smokes eyed Deviss intently before turning to the rest of the men. He positioned himself between the Jedi and clones, in the line of fire.

He began to address the soldiers in a deep, resonant voice. "Soldiers of the 327th and 206th! You've just been given orders to execute our Jedi commanders by order of the Supreme Chancellor." Smokes pointed to the said individuals who appeared to be in deep shock. "You all feel that your execution of these sentients would be justified, because they're deemed traitors to the Republic. I plead with you, here and now, think! Use your heads rather than orders to decide your actions!"

The reaction amongst the clones was vocal to say the least. "They're traitors!", and "Orders keep people alive!", many clones shouted at the now desperate clone commander.

Smokes again shook his head, trying to think of a way to cement his words, and stop his fellow brothers from committing murder. "The Chancellor is relying on your unflinching loyalty and obedience for this order to be successful! He thinks of you nothing more than flesh droids!" A number of men shouted in disapproval or offense to the word. "The Chancellor has sent millions upon millions of our brothers to fight and die in a war that he doesn't seem quick to end. Kriff, he doesn't even give us basic rights that all sentients have! In his mind we aren't even capable of feeling anything other than loyalty." Smokes noticed a number of clones were nodding their head in agreement; even Deviss had put his full attention on Smokes. "And now, this power hungry man has ordered us to exterminate the Jedi. The Jedi who have fought with us, bled with us, died alongside us, and mourned with us. Now I ask of you men here right now, are those the actions of traitors?"

At first there was no response, no doubt many of the men still trying to process Smokes' words. Clone commander Deviss was the one to break the silence.

" No!" He shouted, his face had smoothed out, and a smile began to play on his face.

A number of soldiers gasped in shock, Commander Smokes himself was surprised.

Slowly that word spread throughout the men, until many men shouted a resounding, "NO!" Other clone troopers shouted more extravagant phrases such as, "To hell with the Chancellor!", "For our fallen brothers!", "For our brothers and the Jedi!"

As the shouts died down into an excited murmur, the clone troopers had all but lowered or dropped their blasters, the mere thought of killing their Jedi repulsive to them.

Matina Bollum gave a giddy smile filled with pride and amazement. Pride at the actions of Commander Smokes, and amazement that the impact his speech had on his fellow troops. When Matina reached out through the Force, she felt at peace. The trooper's leeched pride, excitement, or respect, all of them but one.

Her gaze zeroed in on Commander Deviss, his head down, his eyes filled with sorrow, his Force presence emanating guilt.

The men had quieted down, and were looking at the three Jedi as to what to do next.

Matina sighed in resignation before she made a bold decision. She stepped off and began to walk towards the clones, many of them shuffled around, uncertain of her reasons. She walked until she was toe to toe with Commander Deviss, the clone commander still had his head cast down.

Clicking her tongue she grabbed the clone commander's chin and gently lifted his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. A number of clones around her stilled or gasped in shock, even Smokes and Regulan were staring at her with wide eyes. Her free hand then moved to grasp the clone commander around the shoulder.

Deviss stared at her before he broke the silence between them. "General… I … I'm so sorry how I reacted, I wasn't thinking clearly. I know what I've done is wrong, and would understand your need to arrest me."

Bollum looked surprised for a moment before her smile returned. "Commander I will do no such thing. As a clone your sole purpose was to follow orders, and you did, no one can blame you for that. I certainly don't blame you for that. Deviss, I'm not mad at you, as a Jedi all I can be is forgiving and understanding, know that, I forgive you Deviss."

The clone commander looked shocked and then grateful as he grabbed the Jedi Master, and hugged her tightly, much to the shock of the others.

"Thank you General… you don't know how that makes me feel." Deviss said, his voice choking with emotion.

Bollum released Deviss and both gave each other a smile before Bollum walked over to Commander Smokes. She turned to the mass of clone troopers as a look of pride washed over her features.

"To all you men of the 206th and 327th, this day is a turning point for of us. For on this day you've made me extremely proud and I am honored to serve with you." The comment caused a number of clone troopers to bubble with pride and joy. "Also, today you've showed not only me, but the rest of the galaxy that clones aren't droids covered by flesh. No, you men are much more than that. By listening to your gut, your judgment, and your head, you've become the one thing the Chancellor believes you aren't, sentients!" With that, all of the clones broke out into cheers and whoops, a number also pumped their fists into the air.

Silently observing the jubilation from a nearby hiding spot, bounty hunter Slika Turen was becoming giddy herself. She observed her target as he watched the speeches and cheers, clearly fixated on the events occurring around him.

_He's oblivious, _she quipped.

She also noticed that he was well away from any group that could attempt to aid him rapidly. He was standing in front of the two Jedi, and well ahead of the clone column.

_This is going to be a big pay day. _With that thought in mind, she snaked her way towards the unsuspecting group.

Matina Bollum was caught up in the jubilance of the moment. She was extremely happy and prideful at what had just occurred. However, the nagging sensation was back again, this time it was much stronger than it previously was. She couldn't figure out what was causing it so she reached deeper into the Force to try and pinpoint its cause. A force vision assailed her.

A green armored figure moving in the forest

The clone column to the right of the figure, cheering wildly

The figure crouching as it moved closer to them

Raising its rifle, not at the column, but at a single target

Bollum's blood ran cold as she whipped around and shouted as loud as she could. " DRUES!"

Hearing her shout of warning, Regulan looked towards her, the other Jedi and clones startled by her scream.

He barely had time to process the information before he heard a twig snap to his right. Turning, he was met by the barrel of a blaster rifle pointed at his direction. Before he had time to raise his blasters, a bolt had stuck him in the knee.

He went down in a kneeling position and brought his blasters to bear, his hands shaking as pain enveloped him. He hadn't even squeezed the trigger when a second bolt slammed into him. This one taking all the breath out of him, the force of the impact causing his fingers to squeeze the triggers, his shots flying wildly.

He dimly heard the shouts from the clones and Jedi, his attention fixed on the being in front of him. Time seemed to slow as he tried to breathe, his efforts resulting in a throat full of blood.

_My lungs, _he thought dimly.

He saw the figure squeeze the trigger, and saw the bolt screaming towards him; it seemed to be aimed right at eye level. Before he had time to blink, his world went dark.

Smokes and the others stared in utter shock and horror as Drues Regulan was struck for the third time, the blaster bolt impacting his head. The impact tossed his black rimmed hat off his head, and sent the now ailing agent to the ground, where he lay completely still. The clone troopers began to fire on the now feeing figure, none of their shots impacting the assassin.

Smokes didn't notice any of this; his world was focused on an unmoving figure lying in the dirt. He began to run towards the prone form of his brother, panic beginning to set in. Bollum was already crouched over Regulan, attempting to aid him. Coming to her side was Rozcrantz, he too crouched over the now still form.

Behind him, Commander Deviss, Wasp, and a number of medics began to run to the scene. The other troopers merely watching in shocked disbelief at the scene that unfolded in front of them.

When Smokes got there, he finally noticed the extent of the damage. Upon seeing this, Commander Smokes began to cry. A burn mark on Regulan's chest indicated where a bolt had struck him, even through his tears; Smokes could see where the third and final bolt had struck his brother. Smokes could see that Regulan was still breathing, however shallow it may have been, the sight offered him hope that this young man would survive. The clone medics finally arrived and began to administer aid. Smokes looked over to Matina Bollum, what he saw caused him to freeze in fear.

The Jedi Master was silently weeping, tears trailing down her face, staining her form fitting garb. She turned to Smokes, and gave him a look that said it all.

"No.. no .. no.. no… he can't die!" Smokes said, as he felt Wasp's hand clasp his shoulder in support. He noticed that Regulan's eyes barely open, and his mouth began to move slightly.

Bollum clutched Regulan's right hand while Smokes squeezed the young agent's left hand.

The young agent minutely squeezed back, as he did, he looked at the faces staring down at him. The blood trailed from his mouth before Regulan gave a slight smile, looking to comfort and reassure those around him.

His eyes slowly began to close and his figure began to relax, the cries of sorrow only seemed to increase as he whispered to those around him.

"The lights will guide me home."


	22. In Grief Comes Healing

Chapter 22: In Grief Comes Healing

**NOTICE!: This chapter has no dialogue. I wanted to focus on the actual thoughts and memories of the characters involved in the chapter. This was more of a challenge for me to create a story without using any verbal character interactions. Hope you all enjoy! **

**P.S. It may be a little confusing, but every word that is written is the thoughts of a character. Some words are **_**italicized**_** because I think they stand out amongst the others.**

**Little P **

It was a pain he'd never felt before. Even with this war claiming millions of his brothers, he'd never experienced such agony in his soul. As Commander Smokes embraced the body of Drues Regulan to his chest, endless sorrow and boiling rage ran through his veins. He would find whoever did this, and when he did, he would literally gut them like the fodder they were. Suddenly, the deep burning rage that consumed him melted away, in its place stood a wall of immense grief. Smokes would never again laugh, talk, or hug Drues Regulan. The agent would never again be there for him, he would only exist in mere memories.

The thought caused a sob to break from his chapped lips; the clone commander lowered his head until he pressed it against the cooling chest beneath. Smokes pressed his forehead hard against Regulan's heart, as if trying to infuse a spark of life into it, to get it beating once more. He never heard the strong beats, never saw the rise and fall of the chest, or the fluttering of the eyes. Commander Smokes was left with a dark void in his heart, a void that had once been filled to capacity with a single intelligence officer.

Commander Deviss thought of himself as a tough soldier, yet even he couldn't escape the sadness that flowed from the scene before him.

He along with the other troopers had removed their helmets out of respect for the young man whose life was snuffed out before his time.

At first, Deviss attributed the tears on his cheeks to the humidity of the jungle planet. However, with the feelings that permeated his heart, Deviss knew he they were tears of sadness, sadness at the loss of Republic Intelligence Officer Drues Regulan. To civilian or nonmilitary personnel, the death of this agent would be as any other, sad but expected. However, to the clone troopers of the GAR, the death of Regulan was quite unique. During the war, Drues Regulan had become somewhat of a folk hero to clones across the galaxy, his speech at the Chancellors inspection two years ago being widely played among the ranks. He gave the troops hope that someday they would be looked upon as sentients, not unfeeling flesh droids.

Deviss frowned at the last thought that entered his mind.

Flesh droids. He turned the word over in his head. He recalled Smokes' passionate speech to the men after executive order 66 had been given out. He now knew that the Chancellor had relied on their absolute obedience to carry out his will, including the slaughter of the Jedi.

Deviss clenched his fists in anger as he slowly worked out the puzzle.

The Chancellor, along with the rest of the galaxy had always thought of the clones as nothing more than droids. The Chancellor, in all his encouragement, and support towards the clone troopers, was a lying, manipulative bantha to the core.

And now, the order he issued, an order used to protect his power, had resulted in the death of one of the few outsiders who looked upon clones with compassion and respect. Despair enveloped his body as he thought of the hundreds of thousands of clones across the galaxy that were carrying out the order of a mass manipulator, while their biggest ally and friend lay lifeless in the sand.

A friend, the word caused Deviss' heart to ache. Deviss knew he didn't have the relationship that Smokes did with Drues Regulan. However, when he did come into contact with the young agent, his day, no matter how bleak, always seemed to brighten a few clicks. Whether it was the young man's humor, wit, or even his essence, it always led Deviss to think on the brighter side of things. He knew he wasn't alone; the feeling was mutual among the many clones that were around Regulan, when the news of Regulan's death spread around the clone army, Deviss knew that many of its fighting men would be cut deeply.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Commander Smokes holding the body and weeping with grief, cries of anguish escaping his lips. His heart heavy, Deviss moved towards his broken brother, ready to offer support and comfort, he doubt it would be enough.

Cariss Rozcrantz was presently in a daze. He remembered the cry of warning that escaped Bollum's lips, the sound of three blaster shots, the clones returning fire, and the passing of his friend. He silently hoped his friend's death was less painful that it looked, he hope Regulan's journey into the Force had been one of peacefulness and tranquility.

He now clutched his master like a lifeline, his arms wrapped tightly around the sobbing woman. He'd never seen his master in such hysterics, even the deaths of her closest Jedi pupils hadn't moved her to tears.

Their large group eventually began moving back towards the gunships that would take them back to the large frigate orbiting above. They couldn't remain on the planet much longer, no matter how sorrow filled they were.

Cariss knew that the galaxy was changed, changed by the issuing of a single order. The Jedi Order itself may not survive the onslaught that was occurring. Through the Force, he felt numerous Jedi being killed, no doubt by their clone troops. Oddly enough, the grief that he supposed he should feel at the death of so many Jedi was not there. The heaviness in his heart wasn't caused by the deaths of so many Jedi, its cause lay in the weeping master he embraced, and the friend he'd lost.

Rozcrantz lifted his head up and looked around; he was sitting in a gunship, his master beside him, her head in her hands. Rozcrantz knew that she wasn't the only one whose tears were flowing. Around him, a number of clone troopers sat silent, tears streaming down their faces. Cariss felt a particular strong jolt of deep sadness coming from the rear of the gunship. Looking over, he saw the Commander Smokes, his helmet fixed on his head. The commander's shoulders were shaking with the silent sobs that wracked his armored form. Through the Force, Cariss felt as if a part of Smokes' soul had been torn out by the most recent death. A short while later, they landed in the hanger of the frigate, the men were completely silent as they disembarked the gunships, and headed for their barracks. With an arm around his master, he guided her to her quarters before heading off to his own.

As he sat in his room, he felt sorrow beginning to well up within his soul. Drues Regulan wasn't just the Republic Intelligence liaison to the 206th; he was a part of his family. Before the war, Cariss considered his Master, Matina Bollum, as his only family. She taught him, fought with him, and protected him, much like a mother would do with her child. However, when war finally did come, their family seemed to grow by two. Both Smokes and Regulan had grown close to the two Jedi, and a bond was formed, a bond of family, and bond that was for eternity.

Cariss never considered Regulan as a fighter; he was a caring and gentle being who had no place in war. Rozcrantz remembered the numerous occasions where Drues would offer his assistance, even if he knew he couldn't help. The young agent used his education in psychology not for torture, but for healing. Regulan would gladly talk to, or offer personal therapy for any clone, or Jedi that had been scarred by the horrors of war.

It was that selflesseness, Regulan's drive to help, that finally drove Padawan Cariss Rozcrantz to tears.

Captain Wasp wasn't sure what to do next.

_Do we report back to the fleet? Do we go rogue? _

He'd been hearing comm chatter from various units across the galaxy for most of the day. The picture that was painted was one of darkness. The Jedi Temple stormed and burned, thousands of Jedi slaughtered, and the Chancellor declaring an Empire, with him as its emperor. Wasp never thought he'd live to see the Republic die, but he also thought he wouldn't outlive a young man like Drues Regulan.

He'd grown to admire not only the young agent, but also Generals Bollum and Rozcrantz as well. They treated him and his men with respect, calling them by their names not their designations, and in Regulan's and Bollum's cases, standing up for them.

Wasp felt the pride growing within him at the thought of such daring actions. On the trail of that pride followed sadness, sadness because he would never again see the face of Drues Regulan smiling again. It was the smile that he and the men grew to appreciate. Even in the direst situations, the bashful twenty year old spy would always crack a smile, or sometimes a joke.

A lump formed in Wasp's throat as the image of Regulan smiling was engrained in his memory.

Even though Wasp himself was technically twelve years old, his rapid aging put him biologically at around twenty four. Even with half the lifespan of a normal human being, he'd managed to outlive one of the ones closest to him.

When Wasp heard Regulan's story about his childhood, he couldn't help but feel sorry the boy. He imagined that Regulan would leave the world of spying, and pursue a career in his field of study, perhaps he would become a psychiatrist or a professor. Or, perhaps Regulan would become a politician, a politician who championed basic rights for the clone troops.

Wasp grew solemn as he shook himself out of his thoughts. Now, all of that was never to be, a life that had barely begun had been taken in an instant. A life wasn't been the only thing extinguished, the dreams, and aspirations had been snuffed out as well.

Wasp knew that many clones other than himself admired Regulan and his views about them. As he learned more, Wasp grew to agree with Regulan's and the Misfits dislike of the Chancellor. The power craving lunatic was indeed a very evil man, as witnessed by Order 66.

_Order 66 _

The word stuck in Wasp's head. He knew that many clone troops had followed the order to the letter. He also found out that Torrent Company of the 501st, led by Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano had disobeyed the executive order, and was now in hiding from the newly created Galactic Empire. Wasp knew that he would have to inform them of the 206th's and K Company's own treasonous actions, he would also have to tell them why Regulan wasn't with them.

Wasp knew that news of Regulan's death would spread amongst clone ranks like an infectious plague. He wanted his brothers to stop blindly obeying orders, and to think, as Drues Regulan pleaded with them to do. As he sat there, he hoped that many more of his brothers would grow to see the truth, a truth that Drues Regulan aided in discovering, and paid the ultimate price for.

It was a new day, usually meant as a fresh start; however, today was anything but fresh.

As Jedi Master Matina Bollum sat on her bed, she couldn't stop the tears that continually trailed down her face. This morning she mourned for the galaxy, the Jedi, but most of all, for Drues Regulan. Over the time they knew each other, she found herself forming a mother- son bond with the young intelligence officer. She knew Regulan was a fighter, however, she also knew he was as fragile as glass. His past haunted him at times, and Bollum took the opportunity to offer the agent the support and comfort he needed. Bollum knew that Regulan needed a family to call his own, and she vowed that she would be a part of it. She tasked herself with watching out for the youngling, her eyes always watching his back in case of any danger.

Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she was hit with a realization.

She had _failed. _

Yesterday, she had made the costliest failure in her life. She took her attention off of Regulan for a quick moment, and in that moment, it cost her far more than she could've ever imagined. She felt personally responsible for the death of the young man who was greatly admired by clones and Jedi alike.

A small smile broke out through the torrent of tears.

If Regulan knew she was blaming herself, he would've scolded her like she was a padawan.

The thought caused images of her master to flare in her mind. She'd heard that Master Windu was involved in an apparent "assassination" attempt on the Chancellors life and that he was thrown from the ruler's office and presumed dead. She knew her master well enough to know that he was alive.

_Would he stay alive for long? _She hoped that he would be found by a helpful civilian, or even a loyal clone trooper, perhaps Thire or Stone?

Her thoughts shifted once more to Drues Regulan, who, along with his team, had discovered the evil lurking in the shadows. It was said in the Jedi prophecy that a "Chosen One" would save the galaxy from destruction, brining about peace and prosperity. Matina Bollum had, at one point, believed the prophecy to be the truth. That was, until recently, after she'd met Regulan and the other Misfits. Her beliefs about the prophecy were shattered completely. Bollum no longer believed that a "Chosen One" would be the savior of the galaxy, rather, it was four intelligence officers.

For no apparent reason, Bollum was struck with what she considered a farfetched idea. She'd practiced healing while she was a padawan to Master Windu, even while she was a Jedi Knight; she'd devoted her free time to learning the healing abilities that the Light Side had to offer. She knew she could heal wounds, like scrapes and cuts, but could she heal fatal wounds? Could she pump life into a being that was devoid of such life?

Bollum began to doubt herself, but for Regulan? It was worth a shot, for the young man who'd lost so much, she could at least try.

With the thought in mind, she exited her room, and rushed down the corridor to the Med Bay. Regulan's body was held in a preservation compartment until he could be properly buried. When Bollum slid the gurney out and removed the white sheet, the tears that she held back began to leave stains on her cheeks. The face of Regulan was peaceful in death, although she knew his crossing had been painful. Bollum was deathly afraid that her healing wouldn't work, that this young man she cared for would remain in an eternal sleep.

She placed her hands on the chest of the deceased agent. Looking over his body, she focused on the three wounds that he had received. A bolt to the knee, and bolt to the lungs, and the third and final bolt to the right part of his head. Bollum began to feel the soothing healing energy passing through her fingers and onto the body before her. She envisioned the shattered kneecap healing until it was whole, she imagined the damaged lung patching the hole that was put through it until it was functioned, she envisioned the hole in his head healing, his scorched skull returning to its natural color, the skull fragments in the brain disintegrating, leaving behind only healthy, and _living_ brain tissue.

Bollum continued the practice for many hours, until almost all of her energy had been consumed. She slumped against the gurney and looked down, what she saw made her cry. It appeared that her attempt at healing had done nothing, Regulan remained still. She prepared to leave the medical bay, and return to her quarters to grieve. As she pushed the table back into the preservation compartment, she brushed her hand over Regulan's left hand, saying her last goodbye. As she moved her hand to close the door, she felt a slight pressure on it, almost as if it were being squeezed.

She looked back towards the body and what she saw caused her to gasp in disbelief. The three scorch marks on Regulan's body had all but disappeared. His skin was returning to a more lively color, the paleness of death fading away. And the last detail the Bollum saw made fresh tears stream down her face, tears not of sadness, but of happy shock and endearment. The chest of Drues Regulan was faintly rising and falling, a soft snoring escaping his nose. It was only then that she registered what she'd done. She'd brought back a dead man.

As Bollum ran to get a medic, there was only a single thought in her mind.

_Everything is going to be alright._


End file.
